A New Beginning
by LadyEmber
Summary: Arriving at a strange school the girls have a few interesting adventures. X-over Po5, Alpha, YoungBond and a few others. A joint creation by LadyEmber and Valentine999 WARNING:extreme Scarlet Po5 bashing! but you guys love it.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a dual story by both Ember(me) and Valentine (valentine999) because we're cool_

_Disclaimer: don't own Bond, Po5, Alpha and any others we may have mentioned but Valentine lost count._

_Valentine's quote for the day: "if your feet don't touch the ground when you sit...let them swing."

* * *

_

The walls appeared in the distance, looming before the two girls and all Ember could do was look on with awe as the carriage was pulled ever closer to yet another temporary home.

A sign flashed by but was immediately swept from view, lost within the heavy rain, dampening her already down spirit further. She gave a small smile as she conjured a small wisp of flame within her cupped palm. As it rose and swayed like an enchanted flame she could only watch mesmerised as it curled around her in a toxic embrace. She was more alive with her flame, her fire that was a part of her as the sun and moon were to the sky.

She looked across at her companion, her dark hair shadowing her face, as she looked out into the pouring rain, her violet eyes darkened by troubled thoughts.

"Valentine, what's wrong?" Ember asked, worried by her friend's silence. When no reply was forthcoming Ember waved away her dancing flames with a sharp gesture and leant forward off her seat and, shaking the dark haired girl's shoulder she awaited any reaction. When still nothing happened Ember turned Valentine's face towards her own and her eyes widened with shock as she saw that Valentine has gone within herself without even telling Ember, looking for inner answers, this being one of the many skills that the two girls shared, although Valentine was the more skilled in this area.

Sitting back she sighed, bored with nothing to do so she practiced with her fire. She began to practice a complex gesture she had been taught as a child; it was said to be one of the most powerful curses known, and yet she had still not mastered it. She cursed, top of her class and yet no progress, her frustration was soon fuelled by her feelings of failure. In a moment her hair lifted, cascading around her like the flames she was well known for, her emerald eyes focusing solely on the small flame that was still dancing in her cupped hand. A gold nimbus played around her slim frame, focus, that's all she needed to do.

Ember remained so preoccupied that she did not notice Valentine come out of her trance, the dark haired girl was mesmerised for a moment by the determination in Ember's eyes. Valentine smiled and sat back, Ember was always the one who would keep trying, it was lucky Valentine held such intelligence, she could pick up things in class either, perhaps not as powerful as Ember but that is not what Valentine treasured. The train began to slow, Valentine turned to Ember, her smile fading

"Ember, we've got to move," Valentine's voice held the sweet echoes of melancholy, she hid it well. Ember cursed and the nimbus around her faded, her hair fell limp and she rested for a moment; it took a lot of energy out of her, glancing out of the window she was a little relieved to find it had stopped raining. They collected their bags from the compartment above them and moved out of the carriage.

The girls stood and gasped once they had stepped down from the train onto the damp platform at the spectacle before them, a gigantic castle, and home to over two thousand boys, soon to house a further one thousand girls. Soon the platform before the castle was full of over talkative girls, Ember and Valentine moved slowly through the crowd towards their headmistress who shot them disapproving looks before turning the crowd of excited girls. Her speech was reminiscent of something the entire school had heard a number of times before.

"Now girls, we are here due to some…unforeseen circumstances," here Valentine and Ember exchanged glances, smirks playing on their faces. "We shall be staying here until our own vicinity is rebuilt…" the rest of what she was saying was cut out by a voice behind the two girls, they turned.

"…so that's a ratio of one boy to two girls? Not much competition then." A brawling voice slithered its way to Valentine and Ember, as they looked they saw a pale skinned girl with dark hair and angled eyes talking to a group of giggling girls. Her name was Scarlett Adams, she may have been quite pretty had it not been for the sneer she had hitched on her face at all times. Valentine turned back to the headmistress, confused as to how two people of the same gender could have such different priorities.

Ember herself only turned back when she felt the crowd begin to move around her, towards the castle and into the lion's den. Glancing sideways Ember saw Valentine gliding with her natural and graceful flowing walk, so like the water she was linked with and with Ember prowling by her side they looked fierce, strong and not to be messed with. Two fierce warriors, there was an unconscious gap around them as if they emitted a dangerous aura that stopped anyone getting close, or it could have been that the headmistress had forbidden anyone to talk to the two troublemakers as a punishment of kinds, although it was of little discomfort to them, more a relief.

* * *

They ascended a magnificent marble stairs and were presented with large iron gates that shimmered with hidden power. As the large party drew close all grew silent with an aura of tenseness and with expectations of excitement at what may be behind the imposing gates, of the unknown. Slipping nearer the front both Ember and Valentine shivered as they felt a magical scanner at work, Ember raised an eyebrow in silent question but Valentine shook her head, she had no answers about this at least. Eventually the magic faded and the gates swung open to reveal a large open courtyard with a large fountain of ice taking centre position, benches surrounding it had older men sat awaiting their arrival the girls concluded The headmistress walked forward, arms spread wide and hugged one of the men with familiarity and they moved away a little and began to talk in rapid whispers. Valentine concluded that the male was probably the headmaster of the school and took interest, trying to hear what they were saying but they had erected a ward of some sort that Valentine could not penetrate so she huffed a little, curiosity aroused. Al present looked on with curiosity at what they were doing, suddenly the man burst out laughing while the headmistress was frowning and both glanced almost imperceptibly towards Valentine and Ember.

"I wonder who they're talking about" whispered Ember sarcastically to her companion, eyes shining with suppressed humour while Valentine gave a slight smile but did not glance away from the still talking heads, violet eyes focused on their lips, still trying to figure out what they could possibly need to talk about behind a ward.

"So where are the guys then?" A loud voice called out and Ember closed her eyes, teeth gritted with suppressed anger and she had to clench her fists tightly so as not to let her fire escape as it so gladly wanted to do, to incinerate the annoying form of Scarlet who was glancing around with unsuppressed greed and something else, a hunger of sorts. Ember felt her friend's hand on her arm, soothing her and she realised she had taken a step towards the annoying gnat, determined to crush that ugly face.

"Calm down!" Valentine hissed and she firmly grasped Ember's elbow before pulling her further away from Scarlet. They stopped when they reached a nearby bench and sat, Ember with her eyes closed and gradually her fists unclenched and she let out a shaky breath and she slumped forward, hand to head.

"Sorry Val nearly did it again didn't I?" All Valentine could do was sit and comfort her friend, it was hardly her fault for her fiery nature, it was natural, as was her talent with fire itself, which could be a problem at times like this.

"Alright, Nymph?" _Nymph, _a water spirit, how Valentine hated that name, she looked up, almost daring her enemy to speak again. Ember bowed her beautiful head, waiting for her strength to return. Those violet eyes narrowed on the ugly sight before her, Scarlet and her band of merry idiots stood by, their focus on the girl in front. Suddenly they changed, instead of leaning towards Valentine they stood, straight backed and smiling. Valentine almost fell off the bench in shock; what possessed a power so great as to turn this bunch of dribbling imbeciles into angels?

The answer came in the form of short black hair and blue eyes, closely followed by a mess of blonde hair and grey eyes. Two boys approached the man to whom the headmistress was talking, coming close to the bench; it was needless to say such creatures were given the attention of the entire crowd. The raven-haired boy was tall and well built; his defined muscles hidden beneath his Jacket, his eyes were hard and held a fierce fire, as though daring anyone to come closer. The second boy was slightly taller, less muscular but still agile and held grace. Unlike the first, this boy's eyes held a melancholy, luckily washed out by the untidy mop of blonde hair he kept. Neither boys glanced over to the bench, Ember smiled, although detached form the situation, she had seen it all; Scarlet would not be pleased. Ember looked up to Scarlet; with difficulty she hid her grin when she looked to the girls face. The look was thunderous; no boy walked past Scarlet Adams without looking twice.

Both boys approached their headmaster and he looked at them thoughtfully, after sharing a few thoughtful words they directed their attention to the girl's headmistress who leant in to listen. The headmistress then turned back to the girls in front of her, occasional words drifted to the girls on the bench, "…welcome our stay…much appreciated…will be sleeping…" Valentine wasn't listening, a man was approaching, and he was fat and too little hair than he could get away with.

"Ladies Valentine and Ember?" his voice was far too high, the girls near by laughed, Valentine and Ember nodded. "I shall escort you to your dormitories; you shall be next to your headmistress in case of any more…disruptions. Follow me." Grudgingly Ember and Valentine followed the man up a flight of stairs and into the castle, leaving the sound of laughter behind them.

* * *

_So what d'ya think? Don't worry, the boys are appearing next chapter_

_Ember&Valentine_


	2. Chapter 2

_And here's the next, same disclaimer as before._

_Valentine's quote for the day: "don't have a cow…when you could have an ember!"_

_Ember: love you too babe

* * *

_

"Yo, Ember," Ember stirred, the sheets on her four poster bed almost suffocating her, what was the need for so many? She looked up and saw Valentine standing by her window. She looked around the room, just the way she had left it the night before, books on her table, uniform on her chair and pretty much a mess everywhere else you looked. Much in contrast to Valentine's room, whose did not look as if anyone lived there. Valentine glanced around the room too, taking in the mess, "that must be a record, we've only been here what, eight hours? And already the place looks like a bomb hit it."

Ember got out of her sheets and joined her companion at the window, she looked down to the courtyard of the school, in it were around seven hundred boys and girl all making there way to the halls for lunch. They moved around a gigantic fountain, it was made of pure diamond and depicted a crouching boy with his hand stretched outwards, towards what they could not see. He crouched beside a girl, standing above him with her hands holding an orb with water shooting up out of it, another girl stood with her back to the orb, a hand out and causing a wall of water to be made, a boy stood behind her, holding her hand as though giving her power.

"Err…Valentine, how come everyone's down there and we're still here." Ember looked quizzically at the violet eyed girl.

"Oh…" For once Valentine had nothing to say, they stood staring at each other before the room erupted with chaos as the two girls attempted to get their books and get dressed.

* * *

Once they entered the hall, noise enveloped them and they both stood in surprise; the last time they had entered a hall for breakfast, they had been met by silence and stares. They were all too glad for the change. They found seats on a table where other girls were and suddenly found they were not hungry; they had been through a lot these past days and it seemed ridiculous to be nervous about entering a new school, but in truth they were scared, really scared. The first day Ember had auditioned for schooling she had nearly incinerated a room. Valentine had smashed all the windows of the conservatory in her attempt to flood the room. Both had been eagerly accepted, they demonstrated powers beyond anyone of their age; they were five years old at the time.

"Girls, quieten down please!" an urgent voice issued from the head of the table, everyone looked up to see the same man that took Ember and Valentine too their rooms. "This school has decided to rearrange you into sets of ability, auditions shall begin in five minutes outside, and you shall be required to demonstrate talent, knowledge and skill. Oh," a smile, "duelling shall also be required." The boys and girls in the hall immediately erupted into a frenzy.

* * *

Outside all the upper years of the school had arranged themselves in a circle around where the fountain should have stood; they had entered the courtyard to find the fountain had disappeared and a containment shield had been placed to surround the duelling arena so as to not let any magic escape and damage anything. This left an open field, around four hundred boys and three hundred girls stood around the edges of the shield, waiting for the teachers who stood in the middle to finish their discussion and complete any leftover preparations so they could begin read out the names of the students who would be facing one another. The headmaster spoke to the excited crowd of awaiting teenagers,

"You shall be duelling in the centre of the arena, three pairs at a time…"

Ember and Valentine had anticipated their names to be called last and was not disappointed, seeing as they were the most powerful in the school; Ember had suspicions they were more powerful than many of their tutors, therefore they would most probably be kept last in the hope other students would not want to stay and feel intimidated by them. Valentine appraised her companion, watching her as she languidly leaned against a pillar, her head back, and scarlet hair bathing in the sunlight. Ember was definitely more powerful than Valentine; it was fuelled by a frustration to be the best. She was far too powerful though and sometimes it was beyond her, which had led to the destruction of many things before. Valentine herself was less powerful, but she had practice and had high control over her skills. Lost as she was in her thoughts she found she had missed many of the previous duels and found that it was nearly time for her own match.

"A Miss Adams, Scarlet" both girls scowled, "is to face Bond, James." Scarlet stepped forwards; she was a little way off from Ember and Valentine, but not far enough for their liking. Opposite them a boy walked towards the centre, he was muscular with a stray lock of brown hair falling into blue eyes. Scarlet and James took places opposite each other in the arena. Ember looked towards her headmistress and muttered to her silent companion,

"Wonder who they're going to call next, eh?" Valentine looked too; the headmistress was looking right at them, talking to another tutor and shaking her head vehemently. However, to Ember's amusement the tutor seemed quite enthusiastic about seeing the girls duel, she looked up to Valentine; the dark haired girl had never been fond of demonstrating power in front of so many eyes. It took a further 5 minutes and a quiet word from the headmaster of the school for the headmistress to finally agree although it was with some reluctance.

"Lady Ember shall be facing," here the man paused, as though uncertain to this coupling. After another quick word with the headmistress he nodded, "Master Matthew Freeman," several boys cheered, and many others gasped, evidently this boy had a reputation. Valentine took one last look at Ember; a weary look drew over her face as she noted that the boy was the dark haired one from the day before. Ember stood and walked forwards, she turned back to Valentine for one last reassuring look, a wink and she took her place.

Valentine relaxed and leant against a pillar, only then did she notice people talking behind her;

"Yeah, that's the chick that blew up the school."

"No way, she doesn't look that powerful-"

"She's pretty hot though…"

"Doesn't she have a sister or something that helped-"

"Yeah but she _is _pretty hot…"

Valentine grimaced, but then smiled, if Ember could only hear them. Her heart stopped when she heard her name, she just had to focus.

"Lady Valentine," the man looked around for her, she stepped forward, her slim frame casting a long shadow on the ground. "Ahh," the man seemed slightly shocked, as though he could not have imagined a child to go by this name. "You shall be against," he scanned his list; Valentine silently begged for a decent opponent, she had not exercised her skill for a while, "Master Alex." The blonde haired boy from the day before stepped forward, trying to catch Valentine's eye but she kept her eyes down.

All three pairs stood opposite each other in the arena; Scarlet Vs Bond, Ember Vs Freeman and Valentine Vs Alex. Each opponent appraised the other; Bond noted the way Scarlet kept giggling to her friends, one of the most annoying traits in girls. Scarlet looked up to Bond and attempted a mischievous smile, but only managing to look like an orang-utan with serious indigestion. She flicked her hair and noted the coldness in the blue eyes before her, there was no doubting the boy was very good looking, she noted Ember and Valentine near her with their own partners; she had no competition for him then.

Matt watched the red haired girl in front of him, her emerald eyes appraised him as his did her and he saw the strength in her, he smiled slightly in anticipation as she winked, chuckling at the surprised look on his face. The girl before him looked a worthy opponent, unlike the giggling, bumbling children he had seen in the previous matches. On the other side of the field Ember could only just make out the boy's serious blue eyes which held her; there was something so familiar about this boy, a detached awareness of what was going on, as if he too were only there because they told him to be. Never mind, Ember would give him a run for his money.

A little way off from Matt, Alex looked over to the girl he was meant to fight, she looked up. He was shocked for a moment; the girl had violet eyes that contrasted alarmingly with her dark skin, her dark hair cascaded around her and Alex could feel the power radiating, no matter, he had not had a proper duel for a while. Valentine looked across to the grey eyed boy in front of her, his blonde hair fell untidily about the place, she smiled.

"On the count of three you shall begin," the tutors hurriedly retreated from the arena and an invisible dome enclosed the competitors. "Ready?" James took stance, Scarlet giggled. "One," Matt took a step forwards, Ember put her hands in position, ready to make a gesture. "Two," Alex took a sword out of its sheath from his side; Valentine took out a purple ribbon. Puzzled, Alex tried to figure out what it was for; he had never seen any power like that. "Three," chaos rippled across the arena, Alex smiled, the ribbon was for her hair.

* * *

_Again, reviews helpful_

_Ember&Valentine_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer's the same as the first one. Don't own anyone here except for our OC's _

Valentine quote: "moogle munchies, moogle munchies! whoop-dedo! WHOOP-DE-DO!" rEMEMBER THAT eMBER?

Ember: hell yeah and it was just too good, those were the food.

valentine: i thought the saying was "those were/are/is the sex?"

Ember: but they are! Just gotta be careful what you wish for

VAlentine: why're we having a conversation? keeping people from reading the story!

Ember: beacuse we are just TOO cool man, now just shut up and let them read!

Valentine:...

Ember: i love you!

* * *

Ember immediately spun her hands and the spiral created a wave of heat and light which immediately shot towards Matt who was forced to throw himself sideways to avoid it. As he rolled across the floor he threw his hand out towards the flame, fingers spread wide and to Ember's astonishment the flames worked against her, hovering still. She forced energy to it to make it fly towards the boy, but his energy was so strong it darted away from him and smashed upwards into the ceiling of the shield-dome. Ember realised his potential; he had great power yet could not use it as effectively as she could herself. She was relieved, if he could he would've hit her and she doubted her powers for a split-second before shaking herself from her reverie and focusing on the duel ahead of her. While Ember had been contemplating Matt was back on his feet, his blue eyes focused on the red hair a little way off. Using his hands he drew a circle in the air, then cupped his hands and shot a pulse of dark coloured energy enclosed in his hands towards Ember. The emerald eyes saw it coming, her body reacted instinctively and she held her hands towards the energy as if willing it to come closer. As it approached she snatched it from the air and used it to fuel her fire. It shot towards Matt; he held up one hand and again forced it away, Ember had underestimated him. It shot straight back to her.

James ran forwards, he hated to hit a girl but just this one he was sure he could make an exception. Scarlet pranced around the arena, dodging his blows and every time she did, great shrieks of laughter filled the air. James had to cover his ears, hoping her skill was not anything to do with turning into a banshee. A blow finally hit her in the stomach, her body arched over but she forced herself upwards, flipped back. Her smile faded. James was just fearful of the look in her eyes.

Alex ran forwards, sword held high, the girl just stood there, Alex could see she was not scared. Valentine held both hands above her head, whispered a few words and immediately a ball of water floated just above her, she spun around and let her hands flick towards the boy. He stopped and thrust his sword towards the orb; it ricocheted off the blade and was absorbed by the arena's ceiling right above him. Alex smiled, and to his astonishment the girl smiled too. Noticing Alex's look Valentine pointed upwards, Alex looked; the ceiling was collapsing. No, it was water, the ceiling absorbed and Valentine was drawing it back, right above his head. He almost laughed; this girl was full of surprises. He looked back to her; she tried not to look triumphant, her smile faded as Alex held up his hands. A gust of wind issued from the ground, the water came down and formed an arch above his hands as the wind kept it at bay. Swerving his sword he pointed towards the girl. Valentine put her hands together as though praying, droplets of water issued from beneath her fingers. Letting her hands to her side, she swerved them in front of her and formed a wall of water, a shield, the oncoming water was blocked and joined her own. She never saw Alex running towards her, a shield of wind creating a pathway through her shield, parting it with ease. He ran to the girl and swiped cleanly from her right shoulder to left hip, he hadn't realised what he had done, it had been an automatic reaction. He stopped, their bodies collided, and he held her close, a look of horror on both faces. Those beautiful violet eyes locked into his, and she fell.

James was having a tough time with this girl, she was strong but he was stronger, she was agile, but he was faster. Then what was going wrong? He stepped left, she knew what he was going to do, he kicked out, she blocked, and he ran towards her she ran too, no hesitation. For a moment James gave up, how was this girl beating him? He dropped his gaze and she landed a punch, but it was weak, she looked at him puzzled, he looked on with quiet amusement. She kicked, he did nothing, and the kick was not powerful. She punched; he went to grab her hand and twist her body round but suddenly her efforts doubled and she caught his chest. Ah, he had worked it out. He was about to lose energy again when a fire ball almost caught them both. They looked over, what the hell was going on?

The red headed girl ran forwards, the flames followed, Matt smiled, and he was winning. He failed to notice, however, that Ember was heading towards him and therefore the flames were coming too. Ember threw herself behind Matt and the flames engulfed him, he ran straight through them, a hand in the air, a vortex of energy protecting him. He turned and still the flames came onward.

Matt continued to spin off Ember's fire, but the frustration was giving her more power, Matt would not let himself be beaten by this fire child.

"Why don't you," he gasped, his voice giving out as his energy gradually drained from him in an attempt to protect him, "just give up?" he hoarsely shouted across to her and his energy faded and stopped, empty. Embers face was illuminated by her flames, she smiled.

"See there's just one lesson that I want you to learn," She looked up to him, and ran towards him, their bodies mere inches apart. "It's if you're going to play with fire," She leaned in closer still and whispered seductively and teasingly into his ear "then you're gonna get burned," Matt cried out in pain as she forced a flame straight into Matt's unprotected stomach; he had been so occupied with the emerald eyes he had not noticed the ball of fire in her hand draw closer and sweep towards his vulnerable chest. Ember took pride in the shocked look on his face, but suddenly realised he wasn't looking at her; she turned around to face Alex and Valentine. The ball of flames escaped her hands and flew towards James and Scarlet. Ember looked over and in astonishment her eyes opened wide. What the hell was going on?

Alex had caught the violet eyed girl as she fell, cradling the fallen girl close, not wanting to see the damage he had done to the mysterious water maiden. Slowly he gently lowered her to the ground, brushing her dark hair off her pale face and could do nothing but stare at her peaceful features.

* * *

_Ember's quote: 'the fire burns so watch where you're stepping'_

_Like? Review!_

_Ember&Valentine_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer, own none except Ember and Valentine and the original plot. _

_Dedicated to Wise Night Raven, thanks for your review so got this posted up just for you._

_...-------..._

_Valentine's quote: "turn your sadness into kindness, and your uniquness into strength, it's okay to get lost in the process and begin to walk,ONE MORE TIME!"_

* * *

Matt looked on with shock but was shaken out of his reverie when he heard someone chuckling and was determined to permanently separate their head from their shoulders. He turned towards the sound but was stopped, shocked beyond belief at what he was now seeing. That Ember chick was laughing at her possibly dead friend; she seemed to be even more cold-hearted than himself. His disgust soon overwhelmed his feelings of admiration towards the fiery maiden and he stepped towards her, fists clenched and eyes blazing.

---

Scarlet's mouth practically hit the floor when she saw the hot guy Matt bow to that bitch Ember before taking the traditional pose of -! She gasped with shock that was echoed by those others who had remained to watch this clash of the titans. Forgetting to breathe on account of her shock she fainted dead away in a heap on the floor, unnoticed in the midst of the drama unfolding between the two combatants.

---

Ember's laughter gently died away as the dark-haired boy took a step towards her with black hair shadowing his burning eyes and surprisingly he commenced formally bow to her and with right fist crossed over his heart and left palm pushed towards her she saw his challenge and the raised eyebrow which accompanied it, questioning her for an answer. A slow smile spread across Ember's face and bowing in return she took the same position as the figure before her and waited with anticipation for it to begin.

A dark aura suddenly enveloped Matt, creating a raging pillar and Ember too was enveloped with her own burning power before the dancing flames blazed upwards, mirroring the pillar of darkness before her. Green eyes clashed with blue as their gazes locked and a battle of wills eschewed. Breaking from his gaze Ember closed her eyes, breathed deeply and raised her arms, reaching out to the walls of flames that hid her from view. Her palms were caressed by the dancing flames and then she spun with the flames mimicking her movement. The rising inferno began to spin and soon a flaming cyclone was formed, Ember within its eye, near invisible as her scarlet hair seeming to merge with the raging storm of fire she commanded.

As the flames ground against the containment shield that had been erected earlier sparks sprayed out and, falling like stars all were entranced by them as they fell in a graceful waterfall to the arena below. Ember was mesmerised by their fragile beauty as, when one landed on her open palm it flickered and faded and the star-like spark was destroyed in an instant.

Stepping out of the rotating flames she made a sweeping motion with her right hand and Matt emerged from his dark cyclone, making the same gesture, all was ready and the game could begin.

---

It was now clear to the onlookers as to what was to take place, they were to witness a battle between high nobles, a match of power and control, a game only available to a certain few due to the power needed not only to initiate the match but to continue until one or the other failed, overall a trial of endurance, strength and power.

Prepared and in position both combatants began to move, as if to music only they could hear. Their respective weapons began to move forwards, preparing to clash. Suddenly Ember's power spiked and she clutched her left eye, knees buckling and she was left kneeling on the floor. When she then removed her hand it was seen that tears of blood were streaking down her face. She stood, legs shaking and crossed both arms in front of her before slicing downwards with another sharp gesture. Suddenly her flames vanished and a sudden silence fell upon the arena. She turned her back on Matt and his black cyclone and began to walk towards Alex and Valentine, uncaring of all that was going on around her. She suddenly heard shouts behind her and, without even turning raised a fist, pushing raw power out of it with force and walked on, fist still outstretched, with a jerking twist of her wrist she knelt down beside the form of Valentine and lowered her mouth to her friend's ear.

---

The sudden vanishing of the flames surrounding the girl before him shocked Matt, only someone with high power was capable of such a feat, and even then they would be left unable even to stand, let alone walk. He gazed at the redhead with new admiration but then his eyes widened in horror as his creation began straining towards the girl of its own accord, falling to his knees he gasped; his energy was beginning to drain against his will. Watching as if from a distance he saw the dark cloud of his rogue power reaching the girl, he had no energy to be shocked or surprised when he felt something clamping down on his connection with the dark storm and he gave a low groan of pain as the connection shattered and he blacked out, his last image being of a scarlet aura suddenly clutching the dark power harshly.

---

Ember's arm dropped to her side, shaking slightly as she closed her eyes, gathering her faltering strength she snapped her eyes open and somehow pushed outwards. Behind her the dark cloud hovered, hesitating before slowly allowing itself to be pushed back by a scarlet power towards the inert form of Matt, dissipating gradually as it went. Valentine's eyes were still closed and leaning down Ember whispered to her friend again. Eyelids flickered slightly as her breath ghosted across closed lids. When they remained unopened Ember repeated her words and violet eyes snapped open, glared into a pair of laughing green ones.

"It's not funny!" Valentine snapped, her weak voice making Ember smirk even more.

"What did you do?" Alex asked, his eyes dancing in confusion as they flickered between the two girls, his brow furrowing as he watched the scarlet haired girl lean close to her friend again

"Val, pull yourself together" she hissed, emerald eyes suddenly serious.

"What?" The raven-haired girl asked as she sat up, sweeping long hair out of her eyes, a look of confusion crossed her features.

Ember's hand clamped harshly onto Valentine's wrist and she leaned still closer, emerald eyes bored into the violet ones before her as she spoke pointedly,

"Pull – Yourself – Together!"

After hearing that Valentine gasped and glanced down, the 'fatal' wound across her body was no longer a wound as such, just seeming to be made of…

"Water?" Alex asked, leaning forward slightly, an expression of curiosity across his face, ignoring the warning hiss that came from Ember as he drew closer and stretched out a hand towards the girl on the ground. Valentine shuffled away from the outstretched limb that drew closer, eyes wide and panicked and he stopped, frowning slightly before apologising in a quiet voice. Ember still glared at him before she shrugged her jacket off to cover her friend from the many prying eyes that watched the scene avidly. Standing shakily on unsteady legs Ember stumbled before forcing her legs stiff. Reaching down towards her friend she gently levered the violet eyed girl to her feet and began to shuffle to the edge of the field and a welcome bench, careful of her friend's injury.

Supported by the red headed girl on one side and a curious Alex on the other Valentine was able to walk to the hastily cleared bench before them, evidently due to the look on Ember's face that promised pain for anyone stupid enough to get in her way. Valentine couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion after her match and some… other matters. She watched as many of the other male students rushed towards the prone form of Matt and gave a small smile when she saw her vicious friend relax subtly when they did and someone shouted out that the boy was just exhausted.

Ember leaned her back against the courtyard wall, head tilted upwards and her eyes fluttered closed, exhaustion claimed her and she felt herself falling. Alex left the sleeping girls in the care of some teachers while he made his way back to the arena. He knelt down slowly, his muscles trembling with the effort of not collapsing and he stood, turning back to the small procession that carried the two powerful girls away. He stood, eyes closed as a rush of hot air flowed over him, ruffling his blonde hair, his fist clenched tightly as the wind tugged playfully on the ribbon curled in his closed fist and he smiled before walking towards his unconscious friend.

* * *

_Okay, that's all for now, next chap up soon. Enjoy it? REVIEW!_

_Ja ne Ember&Valentine_


	5. Chapter 5

_Valentine quote: "Don't kill Ember, that's my job"_

_Ember: she loves me ... really...I hope_

* * *

Matt's eyes blinked slowly open. He found himself in a warm and comfortable bed, sitting up a sharp pain seared across his head; reaching up to it he found a bandage. Then the memories came back, being teamed against Ember, the fall of Valentine, and the final blow that took away his consciousness.

He lay back on his pillows, wondering about the girl he had fought; she was powerful, but arrogant and Matt had underestimated her; he could have won, had he not been taken by surprise. Another pain in his head jolted him, he cursed and was suddenly angry; Ember was arrogant and conceited, she had aimed at him and turned away. She could have killed him, she didn't even care, and she was selfish.

"Ah, Master Freeman-"

"It's Matt."

"-you're awake." A teacher, a woman in a black skirt and white shirt walked towards him, another thought came to him, she was not in casual dress so it must be Saturday; the school week had started. "Here's your timetable, make your way to your lessons as soon as you start, but the rest of the school is in assembly," A ghost of a smile played across her face, "if you get going now you might catch an important announcement." She left the room; Matt stared after her with confusion, what was so important that they had to announce it to the whole school? Standing up he found his bag, full of books on a nearby table and his uniform folded neatly on a chair, he swiftly dressed and left for the dining hall.

---

Alex sat among his friends in the hall at breakfast; he was surrounded by laughter and the exciting chatter of students, but his mind was elsewhere. He was looking down at his wrist, he had tied Valentine's ribbon to it, he had no idea why, he had no connection with the girl, and if anything he disliked her confidence. Although it had taken a lot out of her, he could see her smirking when he had left the girls.

"Hey Alex, you ponder over that ribbon any longer and people are gonna get ideas." The voice woke Alex out of his reverie, he looked up to see Matt coming to sit opposite him, any moment now boys and girls would come to make sure he was OK, Alex had got his interrogations the evening of the battle.

"Alex you were awesome, she was powerful though," that was what everyone had said, in slightly different words; you fought well, she was better.

"They can think what they like," Alex retorted to Matt, his blonde hair flopped over his eyes in the usual fashion and he looked up to his friend. "Sorry Matt, it's just…"

"You're annoyed at that girl you fought and you don't get why you didn't win because you're sure you could have. Oh, and you think she's stuck up?" Matt glanced over a glass of water to his friend, Alex nodded; they were both thinking the same things. That was one of the good things about they're friendship, they didn't really need to say anything to each other; they knew what was on their minds.

"Alex! Matt!" both boys looked up, it was the Anglo Chinese girl that had been in the arena with them against James was walking casually towards them, Matt and Alex exchanged weary glances.

"Hey…Scarlet is it?" Alex smiled up at the girl, covering a look of revulsion. Matt could see Alex had no inclination of talking to this girl and almost laughed out loud.

"Yeah, my friends call me Scar," she notified them, following this remark with one of the highest pitched squeals that barely passed for a giggle the boys had ever heard.

"So Scarlet," Alex suppressed an urge to laugh as Matt spoke, "what brings you over here?" Matt flashed a dangerous smile at the girl, and held her with his eyes.

"Well me and my friends," here she turned to a group of giggling Neanderthals in the background, "were wondering who you were taking to the dance?" The boys looked at each other, confusion played across both faces. "Oh, you haven't heard, they're going to make an announcement in a minute, I'm sitting…" Both boys stopped listening, Valentine and Ember walked into the hall, they were immediately engulfed by a new fan club.

---

Ember found it was rather difficult to breathe when people were practically pushing themselves up against you, asking whether you found brown or black no-clumps mascara more useful. She hastily pushed the younger girl violently out of her way, "I don't care!" she muttered as she grabbed Valentine's hand and swiftly made her way to a free table. She spotted Matt and Alex looking at her and immediately cast her eyes to the floor, sitting down quickly, her back towards them.

Valentine sat down next to Ember who looked at her and rolled her eyes, a fan club already? Things were moving pretty fast. The hall quietened down as a man in a grey, shiny suit stood up to make a speech. It was full of the usual do's and don'ts of a school, but then as he stopped, many girls in the hall giggled excitedly, Ember and Valentine were intrigued.

"Now boys, oh and girls, we have a very special event coming up in two days time," he paused for breath, or for dramatic effect; either way it worked, "the Festival of New Beginnings will be happening at the school." Many boys and girls cheered and clapped at this, Valentine and Ember had never heard of it. "For those of you who have never heard of it, it shall be celebrating this time when both of our schools will be together, strengthening old and making new friendships. There is one more special ceremony which shall be taking place; each girl shall be given a chain of jewels most suited to her and this must be in her hair at all times until the evening of the dance. Now, each boy will be given a ribbon," Valentine looked down to her wrist at the mention of a ribbon looking for her own, it was not there, she must have dropped it. "When they ask a girl to the dance, they hand her the ribbon at acceptance and she ties it to her jewels." More giggles, "Those of you who do not come accompanied will have to watch from afar as the festival takes place." Ember and Valentine exchanged looks.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Ember whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, but it looks like you'll have no problem finding a date," Valentine smiled and glanced over to the opposite table, a rather round boy with an incredibly spotty face looked over, his eyes were far too small and his nose seemed squashed, he waved and smiled nervously at Ember. Valentine laughed and Ember nudged her in the ribs, scowling. They must have missed the end of the speech because students had already begun to move.

"Lady Valentine, Lady Ember," the same short man who had just been speaking called to them with his high pitched voice ran over to them, Valentine looked wary. "I must say you two seemed to have caused quite a stir in the staff room, glad to see I've got you for Elemental Classes. Anyway, considering…past events, the teachers thought it would be best if we saw you partnered with two of the most…prestigious boys at the school. That way you'd be sure a seat at the festival…" both girl's faces had gone from intrigue, to embarrassment, to disgust.

"So basically," Ember began; Valentine took a step closer in case her friend got angry, "you want to parade us in front of the school with two boys _you_ want us to go with?" Ember looked affronted.

"I was merely trying to save you the trouble, unless you wanted to choose yourself..." he glanced behind the girls, who turned and saw the squashed nose boy who had been joined by a lanky, brown haired boy who was in dire need of a wash; they smiled goofily at the two girls who shuddered.

"Fine!" both girls chorused in hasty agreement. It was not just the two boys that made them agree; they had already been in enough trouble with the teacher's this month.

"Oh, excellent!" the man brightened up instantly, "may I introduce to you," he turned and revealed two boys, "James Bond and Jack Arakyn." The boys seemed just as uneasy as the girls, Bond took a step towards Ember and looked her up and down, and Ember did likewise. James had brown hair and blue eyes, one strand of hair fell untidily across his forehead. The man handed Ember a string of emeralds, she took them and circled them around her head like an Alice band. James held out a deep pink ribbon.

"May I?" James indicated to the ribbon, wanting to tie it in her hair, Ember looked apprehensive but turned around a knelt to let him do so. It seemed to take an age, Ember's knees hurt on the hard floor, but James finally managed to tie it, she stood.

Valentine did not know what it was that changed Ember, but with the emeralds and ribbon in her hair she seemed to grow more beautiful, if that's possible. The briefest of smiled played on her face and Valentine could tell James was happy, if not, relieved.

"Are you going to History?" He asked attentively, Ember nodded. They walked off, comparing timetables, they were in the same classes for everything; the whole thing had been planned from the start. Valentine smirked and turned back to the man. Jack smiled at Valentine, he was very pale compared to Valentine who's skin was dark as chocolate, his chestnut coloured hair fell messily over hazel eyes. Valentine broke eye contact, she turned to the man and he handed her a chain of Aurora borealis stones that glinted in a wayward ray of light, the blue stones sparkling. She clipped it in her hair and the chain fell to her elbows, just above where her hair ended.

"May I?" Jack held out a black ribbon, Valentine turned and bowed her head, soon the ribbon hung beside her stones. She looked up, "history too?" he asked. She nodded laughing and as Jack joined in laughing they set off together to their lesson.

* * *

_Okay,finally got it up here. andhopeeveryone enjoyed it. Anything wrong with it? Suggestions grateful, just hit the review button_

_Ember&Valentine_


	6. Chapter 6

_Valentine quote: "Don't kill Ember, that's my job!"_

_Ember: somebody save me! Who gave her dango!_

_Randomer: chuckles nervously_

**_Disclaimer: own none of the fictional characters, only our OC's, the location, storyline, this computer, the world, my shoes..._**

* * *

Matt glanced over at his companion; they were sat in a history classroom, trading glances as Ember and James walked in laughing and she had a ribbon. His forehead furrowed more as in walked the violet eyed Valentine with Jack and she too had a ribbon. Glancing at his friend he frowned a little at his friend's shoulders suddenly stiffening with tension as the dark haired girl had walked in. Observing them it looked as if they were getting on well; Valentine had her hand resting on Jack's arm and was speaking quietly to him, his shoulders slightly bent as he listened avidly. Matt growled and jerked his eyes away as the four sat together to one side and ignored the knot in his stomach at the red headed girl's laughter as she stood in the stream of sunlight that pierced the cloudy sky. He noticed the glances he received from both Alex and James and was irrationally irritated for some unknown reason.

Before the sound had even entered his ear, Matt was repulsed, he had no idea why, but the answer soon came to him in the form of Scarlet, "Matt!" He turned round in his chair to face her, the unknown anger inside him swelling up. He merely grunted a greeting to the annoying cretin, "…so Matt," Scarlet began, the impossibly high pitched squeal entering her voice, Matt noticed a group of giggling girls behind her, his blue eyes hardened with dislike. "I just noticed you still have your ribbon on your wrist," her eyes glimmered as she looked down to his hands; Matt also glanced down, a green ribbon hung loose around his wrist. Her friend, Precious Stone glanced over to Alex and giggled too.

"Alex, why do you have two ribbons?" Matt turned back to Alex, indeed the blonde haired boy had two ribbons, a violet one, held tight to his wrist and a silver one which hung limp. Alex looked over to Precious, those blue eyes portraying the melancholy that could sway any girl. Matt expected his friend to retort angrily in some way; Alex just shrugged and turned away. Scarlet noticed the tension between the two friends but ignored it, instead opting to sidle closer to Matt.

"So Matt," she said, wrapping a casual arm tightly in a death like grip around his shoulder "How about you, me and a dance at the ball?" then her cronies broke into a fit of helpless laughter, faces contorted into what someone may have called a smile. Matt grimaced, but then his eyes averted to a sight over her shoulder. Ember's emerald eyes locked with his and both froze, something unreadable passed between them and Ember tore her eyes away at a remark from James and with a sad look swiftly hidden she turned her back to Matt, their connection lost.

"Alright," a stunned silence filled the room; even Scarlet herself seemed slightly perplexed, Matt relaxed and smiled up at her. The room erupted into a frenzy of noise.

--

Ember sat with her back to Matt and hearing his response froze, she saw James smiling at Matt and she shook herself out of the oppression at the sudden feeling of nostalgia that had overtaken her at the first utterance of his reply to the ugly wench who clung to him like a limpet.

She peered over her shoulder once more, she hadn't noticed James move from her and he was now at Matt's side.

"Yo, Ember," a soft voice whispered, her eyes snapped round to the figure of Valentine, "you ok?" Concern etched across the dark girl's face, her friend's silence was strange and Valentine was seriously worried, Ember was never like this.

"Fine…I'm fine." Ember said, she turned to face the front of the classroom, ignoring the looks focused upon her. She heard the chorus of gossip go on around her:

"What a whore!"

"Yeah, since when did anyone force themselves on Matt?"

"Yeah but she is pretty hot."

"Are you blind! Anyway, Ember's way hotter than Scarlett any day!"

"What the heck is Alex doing with two ribbons?"

"Maybe he's a pimp"

"Yes obviously, that's why he's never been seen with a girl in his life"

"You saying he's gay-?"

"Nope, just speculation, although…"

"He can't be gay, he's too hot."

"That makes no sense. Anyways, he's got a crush on that Valentine kid."

"Who the sister?"

"They're sisters?"

"Weren't Ember and Matt going out? That's what I heard from-"

"Don't be stupid, they met like a day ago-"

"Don't call me stupid! At least I can actually reach my desk, shorty!"

A mini brawl broke out behind the girls in question and it only took an evil glare and a handful of fire to restore silence to the troublemakers.

Few noticed as the door slid open, nor the elegant figure of a blonde haired woman who entered the noisy classroom. The room itself gradually quietened as eventually more people took notice and took their places. Eventually the only sound came from Scarlet Adams, her voice seemingly indecently loud as it reverberated around the room, taking no notice of her surroundings as she blathered on.

--

Suddenly Ember could take no more and stood suddenly, her chair screeching in protest as it was thrust violently backwards. After catching the warning glance from Valentine she sighed reluctantly and got rid of the fireball which had been clutched in her hand, prepared to throw, instead she to good old fashioned shouting.

"CAN'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! God! I don't know how anyone can put up with you, your stupid voice or your absolutely appalling fashion sense! GO AND SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT BEFORE I REALLY LOSE MY TEMPER!" Emerald eyes flashed angrily and if looks could kill then Scarlet would have been buried a near infinite number of times.

At a touch on her arm caused Ember to glance sideways to see Valentine looking at her with a pained expression on her face. Ember shot her a rueful smile before sitting herself down.

The room was silent after Ember's little 'display' and it was only after a not-so-subtle cough from the teacher that people's attention was directed towards the adult at the front of the room.

"Well that's certainty a lovely introduction" She said, chuckling and Ember shifted with embarrassment, this was something that the headmistress had told her not to do, not to get into trouble and not to draw additional attention to herself. Sadly it seemed that both plans had failed miserably, especially after yesterdays little display in her duel with the boy called Matt, the boy who was taking that ugly creature to the dance. Ember froze and played back her words in her head. No! This could not be happening, she was so not jealous! Never in a million years! Glancing back over her shoulder she saw Matt looking at her and she turned smartly forward. Fine, it didn't matter anyway, seeing as she was going with James. Yet as she turned her attention back to the teacher, her face a blank mask.

--

Valentine turned away from her companion and looked to the teacher; she had a kind face but Valentine could tell that immaturity would not be tolerated. The dark haired girl smiled; Scarlet and Precious were in for a surprise. She raised her head to Ember, who was looking passively out of the window, what was praying on her friend's mind? Should she find out?

Valentine's eyes darkened as she entered her friend's mind, and there she saw flames. Not just any flames that usually coursed through Ember's soul, but the flames that brought them here in the first place. The flames that took their school. She saw herself running through them, water cascading from her hands, her ribbon flew away and she was once more in darkness. The fire at their school seemed so long ago, but in this time Ember had not changed, she still couldn't control it and this frustrated her.

"Miss Valentine?" her eyes lightened. "The battle of '38?" The teacher looked apprehensive as she approached Valentine; had she known what the girl had been doing?

"…1638…oh yes. The Rebellion of Tristan was merely an illusion, set about to capture the mind of the King." Valentine felt her dark skin flush as everyone turned to look at her. She kept her eyes focused on the teacher, who now had a smile on her face.

"How the heck, do you capture someone's mind with an illusion?" the shriek issued from a table behind them, no bets guessing who said it. The class turned their eyes to the new found creature Precious, who smiled down to the boys in front of her. Valentine was grateful to see the boys turn away with a grimace.

"It's quite easy actually," Valentine answered confidently; history was one of her favourite subjects. "Once you have someone's mind so focused on one thing it leaves many parts of the mind open to attack. You're just weakening some of the barriers-"

"Yes but some minds are weak already. Doesn't take much to penetrate those." Ember remarked scathingly, the class laughed at the confused look on Precious' face.

* * *

_So how do you like it?_

_Ember quote: 'Reach out beyond those stars, make your dreams come true, because nothing is impossible'_

_Ember&Valentine_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Same disclaimer as before_

_Valentine quote: "life is what's happening when you're busy making other plans" _

* * *

"You know I really wish you wouldn't do that!" Valentine retorted angrily to her friend. It was unusual for her emotions to run away with her, but she had had enough of Ember's attitude. "This is a fresh start Emb, a new place. Can't you just keep the sarcasm in?" Valentine's hair flopped in front of her face; she brushed it away, irritated.

"Oh is that what all that was about?" Ember answered with equal fury.

"All what about?" Valentine leant against a pillar in the courtyard of the school; it was nearly the end of a double duelling session. Just after History, the lesson would end very soon and they had not been on the field all lesson. Ember scowled and put her hand in the air.

"The Stones were actually part of the rebellion. There was no right to the throne in that case. The Meeting of Minds was actually in 1632!" Ember looked at her friend, but her face softened; Valentine looked hurt. "Sorry Val, it's just…this place. This situation. Them!" She jabbed a finger over to a group of giggling girls, ogling at Matt.

"…what about them? How are they any different to the usual hoe's in our school?" Valentine rubbed her right cheek, something she always did when thinking.

"I…it's nothing." Valentine followed her friend's eye, and came upon Matt, Alex was with him. He sensed her stare and looked up, a smile crossed his face, and she blushed.

"Ember, you don't…you know…that Matt kid?" Valentine was regretting the words as she said them; Ember looked like she could have killed. Her voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Do I what? Valentine? What?" Valentine was taken aback by her friend's face she was about to answer but a scream from the field made them jump. They looked at each other once more and nodded. Everything happened very fast.

Valentine jumped over the bench in front and seemed the glide with a skid-like halt in front of a body. Another scream came from the other side of the field and Ember was there in a flash.

--

Looking down to the person in front of her, Valentine saw Jack, his handsome face screwed up in agony. She looked down to the cut across his chest and spread her hands out in front of the wound. A bright light escaped her hands, forming an orb around the flesh; Valentine could hear Jack's breathing begin to slow as the wound healed. She focused her mind on what she was doing, but could not help to notice that someone was very close to her, not Jack, but someone was standing; watching her technique. It wasn't Ember, this was not the kind of aura Ember had. Once the ball of light faded away, Valentine lowered her hands to her side; healing took a lot of energy.

"You know Kanstian magic?" Valentine looked up and finally saw who was next to her. Matt had his head bowed and was looking at her hands, they were shaking. Valentine nodded, speech was suddenly a lost art, his eyes were so blue, and they seemed to capture her. "It sure does take a lot out of you," before Valentine could make any remark Matt held her hands in hers. She felt a rush of energy suddenly come to her and in an instant her hands had stopped shaking and she felt fine. "No problem," for the first time he smiled as Valentine uttered her thanks, "looks like you're not the only one with secrets." Valentine smiled back, usually people were afraid of her powers, they couldn't understand them, but she was sure Matt had just performed a similar technique. As he walked away she watched the boy that posed such a riddle, he walked back to Alex, James and, her stomach turned, Scarlet. Alex began to walk to her and again she froze, what was it about this boy that seemed so familiar and yet so distant, so mysterious?

She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, she looked back. Jack was on his knees in front of her, "Valentine, thank you." His hand felt her hair and touched the ribbon that hung there; he leant in to kiss her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ember shouted from her room, trying to suppress laughter while rummaging around, trying to find books for their private lessons.

"About what?" Valentine shouted back.

"About whatever it is we're not talking about." Ember called out to her, as she climbed out onto her balcony, she had chosen a set of table and chairs to place here. Ember sat on the table and looked over as her friend climbed out of her window and sat on the messy pile of cushions. Valentine looked back at her and they stared in silence for a few moments, before breaking out into a hapless few minutes of laughter. "What's funny?" Ember said, wiping away tears.

"No idea." Valentine replied, clutching her sides. That wasn't true; they both knew what was funny, what was unpredicted. The two comrades had never discussed such things as what had happened that day; there was never any need. It was the last thing on their minds. And yet the idea, which they had managed in their seventeen years of friendship to avoid, seemed ridiculous. What was even more ridiculous is that they were so surprised by it.

"It's a lucky thing you didn't kiss him." Ember said thoughtfully, looking out to the horizon she could glimpse beyond the castle walls.

"How is that lucky?" Valentine smiled, as embarrassed as she was, she was glad to be able to talk freely with her friend.

"Have you heard the way this place gossips-"

"Is that a word?"

"-it's crazy. They would've been all over you and Jack as soon as Jack was all over you!" Both friends laughed again. Ember threw her head back, as though the moonlight was soothing, her long red hair flowing over the ends of the table. "Did you see the look on that girl's…Scarlet's face…? Thanks for that Val." Ember almost muttered it to herself; she could not keep the picture of Matt holding Valentine's hands out of her head. She shook her head, she was tired, and it was late. "Yo, kiddo? I'm going to bed." Ember began to plait her hair as she walked back to her window when she stopped as Valentine called out.

"Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Ember did not know why Valentine was thanking her, but she didn't need to. There was some unspoken truce between the two; they were merely grateful for each other's presence. Ember raised a hand in acknowledgment and walked inside. As she entered her room she froze. There was somebody already in there.

--

Valentine was about to go back inside as well when something below her balcony caught her eye. A little beneath both the girl's balconies was a platform; it is called Eden as it is a raised platform full of plants, lights, flowers and fountains. It was beautiful and the moonlight caught the water to make it sparkle, but Valentine could've sworn she saw a movement among the cherry trees which were now blossoming.

She walked to the edge of her balcony and jumped down, as she landed cherry blossom petals fell to the marble floor of the platform and all she could hear was running water. A slim figure slipped out from the shadows in front of her. Her violet eyes met grey, a wash of blonde hair masked their sadness and Valentine was suddenly aware that they were completely alone.

"Valentine. I didn't think anyone else was here." Alex looked across at her; he did not seem particularly surprised or irritated, but relieved. Cherry blossoms fell in front of his face, the moonlight caused a slight mist around him too-

"Oh, well I was actually just about to go to bed but I thought I saw someone down here. This place is very beautiful." She looked around; it took all her power to tear her eyes away from his. She noticed he was still in his school uniform, his Jacket hung loose on his frame and he had unbuttoned his shirt. She felt herself begin to blush and turned away quickly.

"So…" Valentine searched for a topic of conversation, nothing was coming to her. Why was this so difficult? "I'm guessing Precious is excited about the Ball?" She had begun to walk away and heard his footsteps behind her.

"Yeah, she hounds me in the corridors and what the heck is a flip-point corsage?" Valentine turned to look at him and saw the expression of embarrassment fly across his face, they both laughed. "Hey, I wanna show you something." Valentine was slightly taken aback by the abrupt change in conversation, Alex had suddenly become serious but she could hear the excitement in his voice, again he reminded her of someone but she could not place it. Alex held out his hand, her ribbon was still there, tight to his wrist, she took his hand and in an instant they were running.

Running through the wilderness of the Eden, past flowers of all shapes and sizes, they were enveloped into a world of colour and for the first time in ages, Valentine felt a wonderful sense of freedom, happiness and safety. Alex increased his speed, dodging the low branches of trees and jumping over the overgrowing bushes and roots. Valentine held his hand tighter and became lost in this massive garden. Eventually Alex stopped, he let go of her hand and they both gasped for air, both smiling from the thrill of chase.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" Valentine looked over to the boy who suddenly looked younger; that melancholy aura he had disappeared. He stood and nodded behind the violet eyed girl.

Valentine turned around.

* * *

_so what happens next?! Please REVIEW!_

_Oh, and there may be a slight delay between the next chapter being uploaded. Bit of creative difficulty, plus Valentine may kill me for my delay in posting it up so that may just increase the delay_

_-now I have witnesses Valentine, **so no killing Ember for you!**_

_phew, anyways_

_Ja ne Ember&Valentine _


	8. Chapter 8

_Valentine quote: "I'm not nuts ... I'm crazy"_

_Ember: " and we love her for it"_

_Play nicely everyone, its extra long (or at least compared to the other chapters its long-er) so hope there's no complaints..._

_okay, now ENJOY!_

* * *

They hadn't noticed her yet so Ember decided to observe the trespasser in silence, her anger building as they crept around her room, watching them poke through her bookshelf at the few trinkets she owned that she had carefully slotted in between the numerous volumes. Her eyes narrowed with distaste as the figure drew ever closer to her carefully hidden "trinket-box", securely locked with the silver key that hung on a delicate chain around her neck.

Suddenly both Ember and the unknown person froze; someone was tugging on the locked door handle. Ember shrank back into the shadows of the doorway and watched the shadowed figure dive swiftly behind the sofa. Just in time as the locked door began to glow blue as the locking wards Ember had put on it were swiftly broken and a soft gold light poured through the keyhole, a high level spell of unlocking. Ember watched with baited breath as the handle slowly turned and the door was pushed cautiously open.

The figure was silhouetted by the dim lamp light that poured past them through the open doorway and this new character walked soundlessly into the room, shoulders tense and head moving constantly from side-to-side as they looked about. Finally confident that no one else was in the dark room the figure made their way to Ember's bookshelf.

Finally Ember could take no more and ordered her fire to light the candles scattered around the room simultaneously and then to flair up beyond the height of natural flames both for dramatic affect and also to efficiently light the room. The standing figure froze and after Ember was sure they would not be moving after using a quick holding spell on their legs she strode quickly to the sofa before putting her hand down the back. Grabbing whoever was hiding behind it by their hair she ruthlessly yanked them upright by the handful.

Narrowing her eyes Ember growled out,

"What are you doing here ... Scarlet?" the girls name being spat with such venom that both trespassers flinched as much as they were able. Ember was answered by a faint whimper of pain and she then realized that her fist had clenched convulsively within the girls locks. Loosening her grip gently before releasing it completely she stepped away slowly but froze when the second trespasser spoke, his face now recognizable in the flickering candlelight.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Both girls could see the look of curiosity and confusion shown plainly on his face.

Ember scowled angrily as she strode towards him, closer and closer until she was forced to tilt her head back slightly to look straight into a pair of blue eyes before practically hissing,

"I have no idea Matt, but more to the point, what are _you_ doing here?!"

Matt blinked rapidly as the scarlet-haired girl stalked towards him, still trying to get his eyes used to the sudden change from dark to light but heartily glad that the flickering light helped conceal his flushed cheeks as she stepped ever closer to him. His watched cautiously when she suddenly sighed after speaking and he felt the holding ward on his legs disappear.

Ember quickly grabbed Matt by the arm and dragged him to the open door that Scarlet had quickly escaped through when Ember's attention had been distracted from her. Shoving him forcefully out into the hallway she tried to slam the door shut but Matt was one step ahead of her and had his foot wedged in place between the door and the frame.

"I need to speak with you," he roughly growled out, "I need to tell you something!"

"I don't want to hear anything you may have to say, all I want is for you to go so I can go to sleep and pretend that this never happened." Ember pushed futilely against the door but it still would close no further.

Angered at the girl's words and her constant efforts to shut him out Matt snapped and he roughly shoved the door open with one shoulder, his hands swiftly grasping the surprised girl's wrists before pinning them above her head as he maneuvered her against the nearest wall.

"What do you want?!" she hissed out, tugging against his hands that held her wrists tightly like metal bands.

"To talk" Matt murmured, his blue eyes glittering strangely in the candlelight and she gulped nervously.

* * *

In front of the dark haired girl was a small building, a dome-shaped glass roof, pools of moonlight illuminated the leaves that hid it from the world outside. Cherry blossoms had fallen on the glass and Valentine could hear water flowing on the other side of the door. Now that she looked more closely the glass door had ornate metal flowers placed upon it, an even closer look proved that they were in fact growing. Her eyes widened in wonderment as she noticed that small metallic butterflies fluttered by them, sucking the dew that made the flowers glisten. She turned back to Alex, who stood watching her with mild amusement; his eyes were glassy as though trying to read her thoughts.

"This place is…incredible. Alex, does anyone know it's here?" Valentine had been thinking this since Alex had been keen to show her; it couldn't be something so special if everyone knew about it.

"Well, everyone does, but no one goes in." A sly smile spread across his face and he brushed a cherry blossom off his cheek.

"What do you mean no one goes in?" Valentine whispered, the awe was spreading through her, the excitement of a new challenge evoked such adrenaline that she could not stand still.

"It's more that you…can't get in." His voice faltered as he noticed Valentine's hand turn the handle. The door opened. "How did you do that?" His voice had now turned to a whisper as both teenagers looked at each other in surprise at her daring. His fair hand grabbed hers suddenly though, as she looked up to his eyes and a look of warning crept in there. "They kept this door locked for a reason."

"Then shall we find out the reason for it opening?" a mischievous smile flicked across the dark girl's face and Alex let out an airy laugh. Another shared glance and Valentine opened the door fully, they peered in. "Don't worry Alex; I'm here to rescue you if anything happens." Valentine took a step in and shivered; the air was cold in here. Alex followed her in, "and you might wanna do up your shirt, it's freezing in here." Valentine could tell Alex was blushing as she heard him button his shirt back up, when she turned around he seemed embarrassed. A smirk gathered on his face before she could say anything.

"You're sort of missing everything." He pointed behind her and she turned again, this time her eyes taking everything in rather than her mind wandering. It was indeed as beautiful as she thought.

A fountain of white stone, flowing with the clearest water the girl had ever seen, was in the middle. Inside the fountain giant lily pads with white lilies floating atop, the metallic butterflies were here too; glistening in the moonlight and looking like fireflies. There was a breathtaking twilight around the place that climbed up the vines and other giant flowers.

Valentine walked forwards on the white pavement, she could see the full moon through the glass domed ceiling. She turned back to Alex with a smile and took a deep breath, "this place really is…"

"Beautiful," Alex whispered, finishing her sentence, but she blushed as she realized his eyes were just on her.

"You're sort of missing everything," She saw him blush in the moonlight and found herself getting hot even though it was freezing. Alex walked past her and sat on the ledge of the fountain, taking in the scene and trying hard to avoid Valentine's violet eyes. "Hey, let me show you something." Valentine whispered as she walked over to him and sat next to him, turning to the fountain. She began to unbutton her night dress.

"Whoa there!" Alex averted his eyes quickly but could not stop his face from going bright red. "Let's just…" but he noticed she was still fumbling with her clothes. "Look, I'm not like that, Jack may be but that's not my style."

"What do you mean, _Jack may be_? And I really think it is your style."

"What?!" Alex found the room was suddenly very hot, "no way-"

"If it weren't, it would not have been the first conclusion your mind came to. Or perhaps it's that you think I'm like that? Precious may be but that's not my style."

"What do you mean _Precious may be_?" Alex was suddenly offended and looked back at her before realizing and shutting his eyes.

"Alex, open your eyes."

"Are your clothes back on?" Valentine rolled her eyes.

"I never took them off."

Slowly Alex opened his eyes and realized that the top buttons of her night dress were undone, but all she had wanted was to remove the necklace from underneath her clothes which she was waving at him victoriously _**(A/N: the necklace, not her clothes).**_

"Oh…sorry Valentine. I didn't…think you were…like that."

"It's fine," he smiled as he saw that the moonlight seemed to shine in her blush.

"So what was it?" as he said this she smiled up at him.

"Shut up and watch." He smiled at her tone of voice and settled in silence, curious as to what the ebony-haired girl was to do.

Valentine put her hands above the water and Alex gasped as her fingertips turned into the same liquid. Slowly her arms seem to melt into the fountain. Valentine moved from the ledge and sat behind it on the floor, Alex joined her a moment after, never taking his eyes off her arms. They slowly came back into their usual shape and colour, but now her pendant (which Alex noticed was a butterfly) seemed to gravitate towards the now forming orb of water in her hands. Valentine seemed to shudder, as though performing this was taking energy from her. Alex didn't know how to help, how to lend energy so he sat behind her and placed his arms alongside hers, so his hands held hers. She blushed slightly but focused her attention on the orb.

Suddenly and almost silently, small figures began to form out of the water of the orb. Some took the shape of people; others were butterflies, dragonflies, stars, and the moon. Everything began to dance and swirl around the two teenagers in a mass of colour and water, although it was silent they could hear the music that the figures jumped up and down to.

"I used to do this when I was younger, never thought I'd ever do it again." Valentine whispered and Alex laughed. The smile left his face though, for Valentine's arms dropped and the figures fell back into the fountain. She sat, breathless for a few moments.

"Sorry, haven't practiced in a while."

"Don't apologize; that was amazing. I've never seen a power quite like that." Alex gasped, he was genuinely impressed, and it took a lot to get a reaction out of such a lost soul as his. He ruffled his hair with his left hand. "You OK?" She nodded; he looked up at his hand and saw her ribbon there.

"I suppose you want this back," He pointed at his wrist and Valentine looked shocked.

"So that's where it's been! I thought I lost it."

"No. I stole it."

They both laughed and Alex untied it from his wrist. She held up her hand to take it from him but he stood and walked to sit behind her. "You wear it in your hair right?" She nodded, suddenly finding it difficult to say much.

Gently Alex took her long dark hair in his hands and Valentine could feel herself blush as his hands touched her neck. He slowly and perfectly tied her hair with the deep purple ribbon. "Finished," Alex said triumphantly. Valentine turned back to him and their eyes widened as they had not realized how close they were to one another. Alex brushed some dark hair from the girls face, Valentine tried to move but found that the grey eyes were keeping her motionless; what kind of power did this boy possess? Alex leant in a little closer, Valentine closed her eyes.

"ALEX?!" Both teenagers jumped and turned to the entrance of the room. Alex jumped up.

"Hey…Precious." Alex whispereffd guiltily.

* * *

_Soo... um... some revelations there... and double cliff-hangers_

_Don't kill us for it!_

_And reviews are helpful, tell us what you want to happen, or what could be better, or just have a guess at what the future holds... _

_Anyways ..._

_Ja ne_

_Ember&Valentine_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer to all of the fics listed in the summary, we only own the location, plot, Ember & Valentine... and any OoC-ness_

_Valentine quote: "shoot low; they're riding shetlands.  
drowning in this trigger-happy scuffle.  
come on and help my poetry.  
my blind-eyed poetry hustle"_

_Ember: "... anway, enjoy this while I give Val her medicine..._

* * *

Emerald eyes gazed confusedly into fierce blue ones, but on finding no answers to her unasked questions she looked away, uncomfortably aware of her vulnerable position.

As the silence stretched on she grew tense and after a couple more unsuccessful attempts to escape she conceded defeat for now and hung limp in his grasp, her frustration overwhelming her. But then her anger emerged, kept in check just barely from earlier and as her emotions changed so swiftly her control became ... unstable. The more helpless she felt, the more her anger was fueled until she just ... let go ... just like before...

--

Fire filled her vision, bursting outwards in a sudden rush, released from normally tight and strict control.

--

Suddenly she felt warm breath glide across her exposed throat and froze as it slowly and torturously made it's way to her ear where it stopped, she shivered and the fire stopped ... hesitated...

Finally those ghost-like lips reached her ear themselves and gradually she relaxed, the sound of her own heartbeat loud in her ears, gradually calming from its galloping pace. The flames themselves were slowly dying down, retreating. Finally Matt spoke gently into her ear, her eyes snapped open panicked as her fire suddenly vanished and his words penetrated the relaxing fog in her mind and she blacked out, his words a shocking caress to her tired mind as she sank into long forgotten memories.

* * *

"_Ember de la Fae, heiress of the Royal Dahne line. I have finally found you, my beloved..."_

* * *

"_What were you doing?" _Precious' whisper was barely audible, Valentine and Alex stood. Alex rubbed his cheek while trying to think of a way out of this mess. At the sight of Valentine again, Precious' face turned a deadly shade of red with frustration. "You!" She pointed at the dark haired girl.

"Precious, I need to talk to Valentine," Alex said simply, "we'll talk later-"

"Talk?!" Precious took a step further into the glass room. "I can see very well you weren't talking!" Her face was thunderous, completely contrasted to the serene look on Valentine.

"I'm not going to say it again." Alex stated, shocking only Precious with the authority in his tone, Valentine already knew this about Alex; a boy she had only known a few days; do not get on the wrong side of him. How did she know him so well? "Leave." The blonde haired girl looked like she had been slapped but after a moment she remembered herself and looked Alex up and down with a beady eye.

"You just remember not to talk to me like that at the dance or my old boyfrie-" She was cut short as a wave of water flew past Alex and pushed her out of the door, it then proceeded to shut the glass door. Alex knew from the way it slammed shut that Valentine was not happy. He turned back to the violet eyed girl as the water flew back past him, around her and splashed into the fountain again.

"Valentine," Alex began but was shut up by the look in her eyes.

"You completely led me on…to think I _actually _trusted someone again." She shook her head at her own foolishness and went to walk past him put her grabbed her hand.

"Valentine, I'm sorry but you didn't exactly object-"

"It's not that I didn't…more that I couldn't." Valentine said with her back to him, she sighed, how could she explain the vice like grip his eyes had on her that would not will her to move? "Let go of my hand, if Precious comes back…" he dropped her hand and she turned to him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked. Alex let a sly smile flicker across his face.

"You really don't remember? Not even from the way I held your hand?" He asked and again, like that time a few days ago Valentine had a feeling of recollection; his grey eyes, the way he moved, his voice.

"Remember what?" Valentine asked.

"Ten years ago, when you were six years old; where were you?" Valentine was a little surprised by the question but answered anyway.

"I was at the orphanage by the west coast…" but her voice trailed away as she saw Alex shake his head.

"At the age of six you were with your parents, in a mansion on the east coast." He looked at her to see what her reaction would be.

"What're you talking about?" Although something inside of her knew he was telling the truth; bringing back some memory she had forgotten, or had _tried _to forget.

"At the age of eight?" Alex asked again.

"I was on a boat travelling from Iashael to-" She stopped as Alex shook his head again.

"You were at the Palace with your father." As he spoke Valentine walked, stumbled, over to the fountain and sat on the ledge. He went and knelt in front of her. "How about when you were ten-"

"I entered my education at the Royal School-"

"You sat by the sea with your mother watching the West coast sink. When you were twelve? That was only four years ago-"

"I was picking fruit in the orchard of the school-"

"You were in the Gardens of Tristan, waiting for me."

"No. I…" but she stopped as she realized what he had said.

* * *

As Ember groggily awoke she found herself resting in a pair of strong arms, confused she tried to bolt upright but could not move, the arms merely tightening. Looking blearily around she found herself on the couch and when she dared tilt her head back she saw Matt's expressionless face.

"Get off me!" Ember growled and surprisingly he did, but then she ended up falling onto the floor.

"What the hell Matt!" she angrily exclaimed before slapping her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Since when was she even vaguely familiar with this boy?

Matt merely watched her expression of shock with an amused one of his own. She was still the same, even after all this time. Finally deciding to take a little pity on her he sat upright and, grabbing one of her hands, hauled her up until she was standing. Her legs were shaky so he sat her quickly down next to him, still holding her slim hand in his own he waited, to see what her reaction would be, to see if she would remember.

Ember was still confused about her familiarity with the boy, and didn't notice when he sat he back down, and it then took a few seconds more to realize he was still holding her hand and she froze as some other memory seemed to be being shown to her...

_-they ran through the gardens, hand in hand before stopping before the white swing that was under the cherry trees, the blossom fluttering down, she looked to her left, smiling at her black-haired friend, his blue eyes shining...-_

She shook her head fiercely, confused by this long forgotten memory but then another came and she stopped her movements

_-she ran through the gardens, alone this time and was crying, what betrayal was this?! How could he have left her? And without even a goodbye...On reaching the swing, their special place she let her tears fall and she knelt in the wet grass, the rain falling heavily, blanketing her like a shroud. Glancing up she saw something shiny on the swing and, wiping her face as best she could, stumbled forward until she saw the...-_

"Ember, love..." Matt was shaking her gently but she ignored him and, with her free hand drew her necklace from around her neck and this time it was Matt who froze. Beside her key now hung a small golden heart and a silent bell, she looked up and Matt was taken aback, her hard emerald eyes were full of unshed tears and roughly he drew her into his chest and she began sobbing.

"Why?" she asked but was given no reply.

* * *

_**Iashael is pronounced: 'eye-ash-ale'**_

* * *

_Okay, think that's about it for now. Enough revelations for one day if I do say so myself. You like?_

_Ja ne Valentine&Ember_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay guys, finally, after all that nagging we've created the 10__th__!_

_And just to let everyone know, me and Val disclaim all non us-created characters_

…_.. damn…._

_Anyways…_

_Valentine quote: "Alex Rider is SO much better than Matt… he has a bike… A BIKE!"_

_Ember: Ah, the good old history days! But Matt obviously wins, I mean, he has POWER! Which is obviously much better in comparison to Alex's lame bike"_

* * *

Finally her tears stopped falling but still Ember clutched tightly to Matt's shirt, the material creasing and nearly ripping at the intensity of her white-knuckled grip, she would not be letting him disappear again.

Gently Matt unlatched her hands from their death-grip and held both within one of his own, whist his other tugged her chin upwards, stroking the soft skin of her jaw line with a quiet intensity that her emerald eyes were forced to gaze into his own. Their openness shocked him and his heart ached, she had gone through so much pain, all because of some stupid plan, because of him, and her.

Again she softly asked, a tear gently rolling down her cheek

"Why..?" Still he said nothing, but instead wiped away the salty diamond before it could reach her lips before falteringly beginning

"I..." he stopped, clenched his eyes shut before letting out a shuddering breath and bowed his head until his forehead touched hers.

Afraid to look into those emerald pools he drew her forcefully into his chest, marvelling at how perfectly she still fitted within his embrace, head at just the right height to tuck underneath his chin and he groaned before murmuring into her ear,

"One day love, but for now, all I can think of is how much I missed you!"

She broke down into bittersweet tears and held him even closer. Finally her shoulders stopped their shaking and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Matt, noticing this lifted her carefully into his arms and cradled her close as he carefully walked through the dim room and into her bedchambers.

Placing her half under the covers of her bed tugged her shoes off carefully so as not to wake her, before covering her with the silken covers and brushed some unruly strands of hair from her furrowed brow.

Using his hand he brushed away her frown but stopped momentarily when he noticed just how fragile his princess looked as he slept, almost childlike. Blinking back sudden tears that had appeared from nowhere he turned, past time for him to leave.

As he stepped away he was halted by the slight pressure of a small hand resting upon his own and, turning back he found himself looking into a pair of bottomless emerald eyes that pleaded to him.

Straining his senses he heard Ember whisper,

"Don't go yet, stay a little longer … please… Matt" Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard every word and smiled gently at her before settling on the bed next to her small figure, squeezing her hand gently as it interlocked with his own. Her head rested in his lap and his free hand carded through her silk-like hair, just like old times.

Content she closed her eyes and finally Ember slept.

* * *

"Waiting…for you?" Valentine whispered in disbelief. Alex nodded and took her hands in his.

"We had agreed to meet there, one last time, before you left." He brushed dark hair away from her eyes. Valentine's eyes danced as though trying to recollect these distant memories. "I couldn't believe it, when I saw you again." He was silenced as he saw her eyes held such confusion.

"Before I left?" she asked and he smiled.

"You were leaving for that school you used to go to." His eyes glossed over with reminisce, "You told me you'd never miss me; because I told you I didn't care you were leaving. But we still met, who do you think gave you that necklace?" He asked and Valentine looked down to her pendant.

"My mother…" but again he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Think back, really hard because I know what they've done to you-"

"Who's done what to me?" She whispered although she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"All memories of our childhood have been forcibly removed from your mind." Alex spoke with such simple clarity that Valentine was suddenly scared. "Do you," he paused, wondering how to go on, "remember me?" Violet eyes met grey ones and Valentine shook her head.

"No," she whispered hollowly. But as she said this she began to recollect, standing in some distant place full of jewels, talking to a red headed girl with fire in her eyes. A blonde haired boy took her hand and dragged Valentine away from the other girl. Both children were cloaked, they boarded a boat, she was being forced away from the boy, tears entered her eyes and all she saw were flames. Then darkness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Valentine suddenly stood up and Alex stood too, though slightly shocked.

"Valentine?" He asked attentively. Valentine did not look at him but ran out of the Eden, wiping her eyes as she left him.

* * *

Valentine entered her bedroom by jumping through the window; she landed softly. She went over to her dressing table and removed her necklace; she took a moment to ponder over it. Why did she wear something that was so close to her heart, and yet she had no idea of its origin? She placed it back around her neck and glanced at herself in the mirror; her violet eyes were bloodshot, her dark hair was a mess. She looked just like she had that day. She looked away from the mirror; disgusted with herself, she stumbled over to her bed and sat down.

"You can come in." She whispered to somewhere near her window. Alex jumped into her room and leant against the windowsill. Valentine brought her knees to her chest and looked over to him. Alex stirred from his spot by the window, he considered going to her but from their last parting he decided not to.

"Call it fate or just a coincidence, but I'm here now Valentine and so are you." He saw her rub her cheek in that way he remembered. "I'm not going to lose you again." She looked at him and he blushed.

"Who would want to know me?" she asked scathingly, he was shocked by her attitude and walked over to her. "Don't touch me." she whispered as she noticed his hands were outstretched for hers. He stopped and was suddenly angry; he brushed his hair away from his eyes impatiently and held her shoulders.

"What's gotten into you?!" he shouted and shook her until she looked at him, but when she did her eyes were blank.

"You think you know me so well?!" she shouted back and as she did a silver aura began to appear around her, her hair began to lift and flow around her; Alex could feel the power radiating from her. "You don't know me at all." She whispered; realisation struck Alex dumb for a few moments, his hands fell from her shoulders and he stood.

"You…you remember….everything?" he whispered and she nodded.

"You think you know what demon I have? What I've had to live with for years?" even though Valentine whispered her words shocked the grey eyed boy. The silver nimbus around Valentine became brighter as she stood up; her power was coming out of control, Alex hadn't seen her like this since that day.

"Of course I know!" Alex shouted over the sudden winds in the room; waving around the possessed girl. "I was there wasn't I?!" He screamed, a table turned over as though pushed over and the curtains on Valentine's bed unfurled, lightning cracked through the atmosphere. "Stop this! Valentine…I'm here! It's ok! I'M HERE NOW!" But his voice was drowned out as Valentine threw her head back and laughed.

"_who _could possibly," he could see the tears enter her eyes, "love a murderer?!" She shouted. Her feet left the ground and she held out a hand; she was going to attack. Alex sighed and lashed out. Valentine was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"I do." He whispered.

* * *

_You guys still liking this?_

_And thanks to all our faithful readers and reviewers, you really brighten up my day!_

_And I would quickly like to apologize for the shortness of Ember's parts at the moment; I promise I'll do something big soon!_

_Ja ne Ember&Valentine_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's an extra long one and the disclaimer's still the same as the others!_

_Ember quote: "I shall become a beaver!"_

_Valentine quote: "Honey, I'm waaaay ahead of you."_

* * *

The raven haired girl slept peacefully for a few hours, until those haunting memories came back to her. Visions of her, hands outstretched, water seeping into her victim's mouth. The adrenaline rush of revenge filled her heart with such ecstasy as she felt their souls fall from their hold. Then silence. A realisation of what she had done crumbled over her like a giant black wave-

She awoke. Drenched in a cold sweat, shivering and gasping for air. She may have been screaming; she wasn't paying attention to her body, her mind was engulfed with those memories. Valentine felt an arm wrap around her and she clutched tightly to Alex's shirt. Alex placed his head on hers, trying to calm her down. In truth he was scared; no one but he knew about the uncontrollable power Valentine had. He doubted even Ember knew; of course she didn't know otherwise she'd know what Valentine had done. How Valentine had-

"Please…leave." Valentine gasped. "_Please," _she whispered pleadingly.

"No." Alex was adamant. "Not until I know you're OK-"

"Of course I am." She sat up and her hands released Alex's shirt. Sitting up straight she could see her clock showed it was four in the morning. "You haven't been around for a while Alex; I've learnt to take care of myself." She snapped. Alex couldn't take it; he had finally found her again but she had lied and now she wouldn't even let him touch her.

"For God's sake Valentine!" he grabbed her shoulders and stared into those violet eyes. "I'm here for you now. I know what you've done." The fire seemed to go out of him.

"Why are you still here?" Valentine sighed.

"Does Ember know?" Alex asked.

"What, that I killed-"

"Yeah…that" Alex said and Valentine shook her head, Alex thought she would cry, but she didn't; he guessed she had changed. "I kept it secret for so long-"

"Then continue to do so." She whispered back. "But you shouldn't be here; if Precious comes-"

"This is a bit bigger than the girl I'm going to the ball with!" he shouted. Why didn't she understand that he was here for her now, they could share her sin together? "Valentine-"

"Don't say it" She murmured.

"I love you." The girl said nothing. Alex stood in defeat and walked to the window; he looked back at her after blinking away the tears and jumped out of her window.

"Idiot." Valentine slumped back into her pillows. Why was he such an idiot; couldn't he see that it was the simple fact that she loved him, that she wouldn't let him share her guilt? She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Yo, Ember?!" Valentine walked into her and Ember's lounge, "you awake?!" She shouted to the closed door whilst she picked up an apple from the table. After being shaken from what little dreamless sleep she had gained by her friend's loud shout Ember scowled before hauling herself out of bed.

"Well I am now!" Ember snapped back from the other room. Valentine took a bite out of the bittersweet apple and glanced out of the window; the water in the fountain outside sparkled as the sunlight hit it. Ember emerged from her room and grabbed a pear from the table; without looking at Valentine she grunted a greeting and left the room. Evidently someone had things on their mind too. She reckoned they'd talk at lunch. Valentine took a moment; still hypnotised by the water, before she grabbed her bag and made her way out too.

Wandering the strange corridors aimlessly Ember was left feeling rather relieved when one led her out into a shady courtyard, the sunlight covering only half of the area with its warming rays. Gracefully walking into the shadows she made her way to a shaded bench, deciding to forgo the crowded canteen in favour of doing a little meditation, in the hopes that it might stave off both her impending headache and feelings of confusion. Settling herself on the cool stone she drew her legs up until she was sitting cross-legged, her back leaning back against the sold stone wall. Gradually her awareness of the immediate surroundings spread until she could sense everything, and yet nothing. It was almost as if she was on a totally different level to everything around her, or somehow above it all. Her breathing relaxed into a smooth, calm rhythm and ever so slowly her tense muscles relaxed one-by-one.

Feeling a sudden change in her surroundings Ember roused herself from her meditative state but kept her eyes closed so it would seem as if she were still unaware of the world, including the entrance of the intruder, who was out of visual sight of her body but drawing closer. Letting her hands smoothly move to rest at the rims of her boots she , as she was sat cross-legged on the bench, she slid her hands down the insides of her boots until her fingertips grazed one of her pairs of numerous throwing knives she kept on her person. A girl's gotta take care of herself, ya know.

She could finally hear the stranger's footsteps, unmasked and, as they drew closer she smiled slightly in recognition. As the footsteps stopped before her she felt her smile widening before opening her emerald eyes, looking up into the shadowed face of her _'mysterious'_ companion as they moved to sit beside her, too close for it to be an accident.

"Good morning" Matt murmured as he gently took one of her cool hands within one of his own and raised it to his lips, brushing them across her pale knuckles. Cheeks flushing a little Ember ducked her head before smiling gently at his teasing, roguish actions, responding with a demure, if a little cold;

"Morning" before her subtle smile broke through her façade as she recalled the early morning's events...

_flashback_

_Ember reluctantly awoke and snuggled closer to her warm pillow that was, for some unknown reason, moving up and down. When that train of thought finally processed itself through her half awake brain she froze before slowly opening her eyes, but when she found herself looking at something white her brow furrowed in confusion so she shakily pushed herself upright with her arms. She again found herself freezing with shock when her emerald gaze was locked onto the sleeping form of Matt._

_end flashback_

_**( A/N - Well... that had certainly been up there among the top five most embarrassing ways/situations to wake up in/to, neh?  
**_**What're you chatting about Emb…wouldn't it be one of the best situations to wake up in?  
**_**Shhh, just lets let them get on with the story )**_

Trying to will her unwanted blush away she stood up smoothly before gracefully stretching, gently tugging her hand from his. Matt smiled ruefully at the gesture before standing too, a mysterious smile tugging at his mouth. Ember watched him, half curious, half worriedly as he stepped closer, his grin spread suddenly and Ember, now more than a little worried tried to back away from him. Dramatically Matt began hugging her and Ember felt herself begin to fall over, luckily in Matt's direction so she ended up leaning against him. Laughing softly she murmured a quick,

"Behave" before letting herself relax into his arms, becoming near brainless when he gently blew cool air across her suddenly heated neck.

Slowly pulling away he took her hand in his and brushed gently thumbs across the backs of her hands, a calming gesture from when they were younger, his blue eyes stared into her emerald pair, filled with a strange emotion and her breath caught nervously in her throat.

Dragging her eyes from his she turned away, wiping her suddenly sweating palms on her skirt before she turned back to him, composed, calm but her eyes were asking him a silent question. Matt hesitated before sighing slightly as he stood by her side.

"The partners cannot be changed, but I am yours still, and forever" She smirked slightly without humor at his words, and he gently tugged on her hair till her back was against his chest, offering silent comfort to her.

Ember tilted her head back until her lips teasingly brushed his ear as she murmured "I knew there was a reason I never liked ribbons" He kissed her temple before they parted, now in a state of professionalism.

"I have been assigned to escort you to your first lesson, so as to make sure you don't get lost" Matt began, but at Ember's raised eyebrow he smirked, "alright, so I lied. Still gonna show you around though."

* * *

"Miss Valentine?" Someone called to her and she turned, she glanced wearily along the corridor until she came across a boy, much younger than she was. He had long brown hair and green eyes; he could've been mistaken for a girl was it not for his voice. "I've been told to get you to your lessons!" Then again, it was relatively high pitched.

"Sure," she said with a smile and there was something kind about the young boy that made her feel more welcomed, a bit more like her old self.

"Come along" He said enthusiastically and bounced on ahead of her, she picked up the pace till she was in line with him again. "You have elemental classes this morning!" He looked at her with a sly smile, "that's off to Water tower then!" He had a spring in his step that made Valentine almost want to laugh.

"Where is this tower?" As she said this the boy turned to her with a frightened gasp.

"Ooooh!" He whispered, "guess I'm going to have to explain how things work around here." He indicated to her bag; "you got a map of the school in there?" She nodded and dived into her bag to retrieve it.

* * *

Ember nodded her head slowly before picking up her bag from where it had been discarded beside the bench. They walked together through the shadows, carefully watching for any other students that may have been wandering around. Emerging from the shadows they shared a last glance of familiarity before creating their indifferent masks, to hide from the world what they had shared, both in the past and the present.

"So you're fire element, yes?" Matt asked, and on seeing her nod he stopped them in the middle of the courtyard before turning north east until he was pointing to a dark tower, distinctive not only by its colour but by shape also, the top was capped by a square topped roof, and the stones seemed to almost pulse in the sunlight, jagged lines of red vibrant against the dark stone. "That tower is the fire tower, where all fire elementals, such as you are taught." He turned right, until he faced a green tower, with almost vine-like carvings, this topped with a pyramid shaped roof.

"Earth?" Ember asked and on seeing Matt nod she turned again, this time to the south where she looked at both a silver tower, topped with a flat roof and to her right a blurred tower, flecked with white, a dome prominent at the top. Her look to Matt asked for clarification as to what she was expecting. To the silver and blue he pointed respectively,

"Wind, and then Water," He watched her eyes, widen with awe as she took in the graceful towers that surrounded her. "C'mon, lets get you to your lesson"

Saying this he began to stride away, leaving Ember to hurry and catch up with him. As they reached the base of the fire tower the dark mahogany doors slowly opened before them but Matt halted about five meters away from the entrance, and at Ember's questioning look he explained

"Members of other towers are not permitted within the tower of another group unless permitted by either the tower director or in a dire emergency." The confused look on her face cleared and she walked forwards, her footsteps giving no sign of her nervousness. Again she halted when a woman stood before her, cowl covering most of her features, conjured a fire ball in her hand, as if to attack, but instead the woman wove a wall of kinds, the fire a blazing barrier in her path.

Glancing back at Matt for reassurance he just raised an eyebrow at her and she let out a small smile. Turning back to the blazing furnace she stepped forward, weaving herself. Gradually her body became enveloped by her own fire and, as she stepped closer to the barrier she noticed the flames wavering away from her. Her confidence rose and, putting some more power into her body shield she seemed to shine even brighter and the flames blocking her path melted out of her way. Letting her flames die down a little after she had passed through Ember again caught sight of the woman who had formed the barrier and, on seeing the slight smile appear on the woman's face she let her fire go out completely, mirrored by the woman opposite who then stepped aside.

"Welcome to fire tower, my lady".

* * *

"And you see that tower there," the boy pointed to the blue topped tower, "its water." He hurried along down the corridor, "that's where we're headed." Valentine ran to keep up with him now; both aware that the bell signalling the start to lessons sounded ages ago. "Each tower consists of five levels," he said as they ran, "these are merely full of libraries, classrooms and a mini hospital wing for students." They passed the classroom where Valentine had first had history.

"Where do we practice-"

"Fighting?" She nodded and the boy smiled.

"That's done in a specialised building, built to cater and benefit that element." The boy slowed down and Valentine realised they had reached the bottom of the water tower. "No one is allowed to know what another element's room is like, or where it is, that way secrets don't get stolen." Valentine raised an eyebrow; unaware of how competitive each element was against each other.

"So these buildings could be underground or…" She shrugged in an attempt to make the boy explain more.

"One could be right here," he waved an arm in the air, "and we wouldn't know because it's protected from being seen by anyone outside its element." Valentine nodded slowly as she began to understand. "Do you get it?"

"Basically," she took a breath, "everyone knows where the towers are but you only know of your own elements 'specialised building', it's a secret to everyone else." The boy nodded encouragingly, "And you fight in these buildings?" He nodded again, "right. And this is the water tower that I need to get into?" Again a nod and a smile, "there's no door." Valentine looked around and the tower was just a brick wall before her. "How am I supposed to get it?" She hit a fist against the cold stone wall and nothing happened.

"Think about it." The boy said teasingly, "this is the water tower. You have that element. You know how to get through a stone wall." She glanced back at the boy who nodded wisely. Valentine took a breath; she was so not ready for this first thing in the morning. She raised her hands and laid them, palm down, on the stones in front of her. In their usual fashion her arms turned to water and she melted into the stone, slowly the rest of her body followed; turning to the translucent liquid before seeping through the stones.

The water splashed down onto a marble floor before regaining the shape of Valentine; she shook her head, adjusted her clothes and turned around. She glanced around the first level of the tower; it was evident it wasn't the "specialised building" the boy had talked about but another classroom. It had many desks pushed away to form a clear area in the middle of the circular room.

"Good morning Lady Valentine!" A rather large man walked up to her and beamed at the dark haired girl as she looked around the classroom; no one else was there. The man wore a variety of colours around his body; he looked like an exploded rainbow.

"Uh…" Valentine couldn't think of what to say. An awkward moment ensued to which the teacher did not notice. His booming voice filled the room once more.

"Looks like it's just me and you my dear!" He laughed at Valentine smiled wearily; she was completely drained after last night and after her efforts getting through the wall. "Well come, come! Let's see what the legendary Miss Valentine can do!" This guy was way to enthusiastic for a teacher to be without being annoying. He gestured for her to stand opposite him; she dropped her bag and walked to the middle of the room. "I'm Professor Ludwig; I'll be your elemental guidance this year." He said, Valentine found that weird; usually you introduce yourself to someone before you set them up to fight. "Whenever your ready my dear." He murmured. _Ready for what? _Valentine thought.

"Uh…Professor?" Valentine asked as the man took out a newspaper and began to read.

"What is it my dear?" he replied nonchalantly and without looking at her.

"What would you like me to do?" At this the old man looked up quickly and laughed a booming and unnerving laugh.

"I'd like you to fight of course! Show me those skills!" He chuckled to himself and went back to his paper. Valentine sighed and bit her lip; this was ridiculous, they were the only two in the room and he didn't look like he was in fit shape to fight.

"I'm sorry professor but _who _exactly would you like me to fight?" Valentine asked through clenched teeth. As she said this Ludwig looked up and smiled cunningly; he pointed to someone behind her. As Valentine turned she saw the shadow of a figure behind her grow; the person had just arrived. Violet eyes widened and she took a step back. She was looking at herself.

* * *

_Okay, finally got this chapter up. POWER TO THE BEAVERS!!_

_ahem, yes, well, hope you liked it! Valentine's already nagging me about the next one so back to work I go!_

_ja ne_

_Ember&Valentine_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yeah! Finally got chapter 12 up. And again, apologies for the delayed update_

_It's all my fault (Ember)  
_

_Valentine quote: "Valentine is killing time, writing rhymes, shooting the moon; dying too soon."_

* * *

"Well, that's not exactly the welcome I was hoping for..." Ember remarked, an eyebrow raised as she faced the hooded woman, who flushed slightly as the stern tone Ember was using before she found herself bowing before the girl's commanding presence.

"Just doing as I was told to m'lady" the woman stated, her voice shaking a little with nervously.

"Name?" Ember queried once the woman was again upright, her tone a little more relaxed as her anger cooled a little, defending herself this early in the day was not exactly something she enjoyed.

"Gwenda, Gwenda Davis" Ember nodded once, calm now the woman seemed to no longer be a threat.

"Well then Gwenda, if you could show me where I'm supposed to be going for my lesson with..." she consulted her timetable after withdrawing it from her bag, "Madam Shyne" I would be grateful.i

The older woman nodded eagerly before she began scuttling down one of the dim hallways and following cautiously behind Ember found herself regarding her surroundings avidly. The walls themselves were made of the same dark stone that the tower's outer walls, Hematite she guessed, and on closer inspection she found that the vein-like lines that crossed the surface were made of a shining gold, which was somehow emitting a light of some sort and, glancing down the hallway ahead of her saw that it was this light that illuminated the hallways around them, the veins of light crisscrossing the walls around them multiple times, the network forming a steady, if rather muted light source. Brushing her hand casually across the cool surface she found the gold veins to be comfortingly warm in contrast to the cool, dark Hematite that made up the majority of the walls. Looking closer at the rock she saw that there seemed to be slight veins of bloodstone to be seen within the walls, the red flecks barely distinguishable current in the soft lighting.

Gwenda hovered at a junction ahead, waiting for Ember to catch up before continuing onwards. Finally the duo stopped before a rather nondescript wall, excepting that it had the Roman numeral IV embedded into the Hematite, made of a shining blood red stone. At her curious look Gwenda replied,

"Jasper" before she rolled up her sleeves and stepped towards the prominent numeral and, on pressing her palms to the wall she forced a wave of flames to caress the scarlet number, bathing it in the heat and sudden light of the fire and, on cutting off the flames she stepped back and waited, the red hot rock gradually cooling before their eyes. Gwenda turned to Ember and, seeing the very perplexed look on the younger girl's face began to explain. "We have very tight security within the tower, so most doors care made to only open with fire, though there is a list of who is to be able to open which doors, so as to not have people going where they shouldn't."

Ember was about to ask the woman what she meant but stopped when a crack appeared in the wall they were stood before, a bright light flooding out from the widening entrance. Blinking rapidly Ember stepped back a little, trying to somehow see what was ahead of her.

"Oh dear Gwenda, trying to make the tower all mysterious again? I already told you to stop messing with the lighting" A mysterious voice berated the woman next to her who flushed in embarrassment at her chastisement and the hallway brightened to a more bearable setting. Stepping forward to the now open doorway Ember bowed on entering the large open room which was comfortably furnished, if a little sparse than what one would normally expect of someone's office.

"Madame Shyne?" She asked, emerald eyes focused on the vague figure she could see stood before a large open window, the sunlight streaming in left the figure as merely a silhouette.

At the slight nod of agreement Ember stepped fully into the room, not noticing the door close behind her, leaving it as just the two of them. The outlined figure stepped down from the window seat on which they stood and swept towards the large mahogany desk and seated themselves in the opulent chair behind it. At a gesture Ember walked closer and seated herself in one of the free chairs available, opposite the still shadowed figure.

A twitch of a hand and the figure became recognizable, their hood falling back from their head. Emerald eyes grazed over the woman before her, an ageless face stared back at her, long blonde hair shone like spun gold in the light that intruded through the uncovered windows, and her stare itself was met with a pair of hard cerulean orbs. A slight smirk adorned her face and, seeming to be contemplating something, she leant forward, eyes still locked with Ember's and rested her chin on her fists. They stayed like this for several minutes until the blonde seemed to have found something she had been looking for in Ember's eyes as she nodded once and leaning back in her chair, all her movements elegant and precise.

"Let the lesson begin"

* * *

"Wha…what is this?" Valentine whispered and she heard Ludwig chuckle quietly.

"I too hold the power of the element of water Valentine." He said quietly and she tried to turn back to him but found her eyes were fixed on the figure of herself. "One of its properties is reflection-"

"So this is just an illusion?" she said, almost to herself. The ageing man got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes."

"And if I were to practice techniques everyday then…" her voice trailed away as he nodded.

"You too will be able to create any illusion you wish!" he shouted and she jumped. Her unblinking figure in front of them said and did nothing. "Water is the ultimate element to possess power over Lady V." She cringed at the name he adopted and he laughed loudly.

"But Ember, she controls fire and she does much more damage than I could ever do-"

"No, no, no." He shook his head, "perhaps I am biased because water is my element but I believe it is far greater to have this than…_fire." _He sighed. "Water has many more admirable qualities. Some which I will teach you. Some which you will teach yourself." He walked away, "but for now, fight." He sat down at his desk, a large circular area was clear, though books were scattered around the edges, for the two Valentines to fight. "Begin." He shouted and Valentine raised her hands.

* * *

Silence spread throughout the room and remained to for several minutes until Ember began to get annoyed at her supposed teacher who was just staring at her, as if her random words made complete sense

"So..." Ember began, "what exactly am I supposed to be learning?" her confusion obvious in her tone.

Shyne merely raised an elegant hand, and pointed her index finger towards the ceiling before rotating it slowly round. Feeling a shiver of apprehension creep up her spine Ember stiffly twisted in her chair until she was facing the doorway, and flinched when she saw …

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho!" was all she could hear; the deafening laughter banging in her head. She was lying on a cold marble floor, Ludwig helped her sit up.

"What happened?" She asked shakily.

"Gave me quite a scare you did my dear!" He handed her a glass of water and she gulped it down. "You fought for forty minutes; let me see what needs work and what you know already. Must tell you…I am quite impressed with your abilities. But your stamina is _appalling, _my dear. Absolutely dreadful." He shook his head with a smile. "What _have _you been doing that cause over exertion in just over half an hour?" When Valentine shrugged in response he laughed and thumped her on the back, which caused a wave of pain to go through her.

"What's…time…" she gasped as he had knocked the wind out of her.

"A few minutes til lunchtime, you get your breath back my dear!" He laughed again and stood up, Valentine got shakily to her feet, still clutching the glass he gave her.

"Professor?" She asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He had gone back to his paper and sat down at his desk.

"What do you know of…" she gritted her teeth and just said it, "the rebellion of Tristan?" He stopped reading but chose not to look at Valentine.

* * *

There stood a woman wreathed in fire, which then flared once to an almost impossible brightness, near blinding, forcing Ember to shade her eyes and turn her face away.

When the flash had passed she looked back, seeing the woman still; stood there as if she hadn't just near-blinded the rooms occupiers. She blinked rapidly but even so she was still hard pressed to block the fire-whip that suddenly slashed out at her. Acting on instinct Ember spun, swiftly raising her right arm to block she cursed herself for forgetting the woman had a whip, not a thrown object she could deflect easily.

In her distracted state the whip wrapped tightly around her arm, the flames burning harshly against her unprotected flesh and Ember winced, slight tears in her eyes before she forced them away, concentrating on her fire and let it envelop her arm, acting as a barrier between her now burnt flesh and the magic whip.

With a quick snap of her arm she jerked the woman off balance and the weapon slackened its fiery grip on her limb and she flicked it away from her with a small burst of concentrated fire.

Leaping backwards she put space between herself and this violent woman, glancing to the side she saw Madame Shyne sat comfortably at her desk, sipping elegantly at a cup of Sasquei, a magic infused drink, obtainable only to those of a high social standing, and with a large amount of money, this drink was not exactly cheap. Inadvertently Ember found herself attracted to the smoking steam rising from the fragile glass, the silver shimmering liquid swirled through the hot water, making mysterious and adventurous shapes in the hot water it was suspended within.

Something tugged at her memory and Ember frowned, she froze as a light began to spread across her vision…

_Flashback_

_The warm fireplace at her back warmed her shivering form; she had been rescued from the water mere minutes ago before being rushed into her home before being placed firmly before the largest fireplace, logs already burning there. As her shivering lessened she was draped in a thick blanket, green and of fine weave and she snuggled into the grateful warmth. Her shivers had nearly stopped, though her lips were still tinged a little blue, and her face was almost ghost-like with its pale appearance. She was lifted gently, blanket and all by a pair of strong arms, hugging the figure firmly she was then passed onto a seated figure. _

_Their faces were blurred, as if forgotten, but this woman, for her clothes betrayed her sex, seated Ember upon her lap with ease, suggesting her being of a young age, and reaching around the small girl picked up an open vial of a silver liquid. A heavenly scent reached the girl's small chilled nose and as she watched, the vial was poured into a hastily brought, mug of hot water and gently brought to her chattering teeth, held steady by the faceless woman, it had an exquisite taste, almost like…_

_End flashback_

Ember leapt backwards again, her eyes closed as she shook away the strange memory, it made no sense, why was she seeing this. Her eyes remained closed as Ember concentrated, and luckily she did, as the blinding light flashed again before her closed lids. Moving swiftly she knew that the woman would not have been expecting Ember to have predicted her attack, therefore expecting her to still be stood there, blinded. Dropping hastily to the floor she rolled to the side as the whip suddenly snapped forward to where she had been last standing, at about chest height, a not a fatal blow if it had fallen, but certainly painful.

Glancing again towards Madame Shyne she saw a slight smile flash across the woman's stern features and found herself frowning again in confusion before she stood upright, her stance solid and waited. She stopped her flinch as the whip coiled around her throat, almost choking in its tightness but she quickly formed a collar of her own flames to surround her neck, ignoring the collar of her shirt as its edges began to smolder.

"I don't understand-" Ember began but was cut off as the tower mistress lowered the still steaming cup

"Do you not? Or do you just say you don't in the hopes that I may clarify your speculations?"

Ember fought to suppress the slight flush that crept up her cheeks as the woman before her accurately guessed her ploy. At the woman's slight nod Ember smirked, causing Madame Shyne to frown slightly, wondering what could possibly cause the young woman before her to react in such a way.

"So it's a test?" Ember mused out loud, aware that her 'competitor' behind her was becoming a little impatient as the fiery whip curled a little tighter about her throat. Her smirk still in place Ember slowly turned until she was looking right into the eyes of her captor before giving a slight push at the seemingly fragile mental barriers she sought behind the woman's eyes but there were no fragilities there, there was nothing. Ember stumbled backwards, her shock clearly seen across her face, it the gasping breaths she took, in the frantic beating of her heart.

The whip uncoiled and with a casual flick was curled back in its wielder's hand, ready for the next swipe.

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute and she was frantically trying to rearrange her fractured thoughts after this newest revelation. She needed a plan.

* * *

Several chairs, a blackened shirt and a couple of light burns later Ember had a rough plan that could just about work if she made all of her moves perfectly. Now she just had to find the perfect moment to put her plan into action

There! Ember swept into motion as the whip just skimmed the bottom of her ribs, the flickering figure before her overstretching just a little, a perfect moment.

* * *

"What specific question would you like to ask?" he dropped all optimism, luckily Valentine did not notice the way his hands clutched to the paper so tightly his knuckles went white.

"The leader of the rebellion," she took a step forwards, "the Knight of Darkness-"

"Rubbish!" He shouted and stood up. "_The Knight of Darkness," _he mimicked, "what a pathetic name for such a great warrior!" He threw his paper to the table and made Valentine jump.

"You agree with the rebellion?!" Valentine was shocked; it was the rebellion that caused a complete collapse to their kingdom; it was illegal to side with them.

"No…no, of course…I would never…" he mumbled almost to himself. "Listen to me Lady Valentine," he walked to her quickly and put a hand on her shoulder, "_never, _talk of these things. People will get the wrong idea-"

"But my history class-"

"BAH!" He waved a hand impatiently, "history is the one lesson the bloody government can get you to learn what they want you to learn!" Still Valentine looked confused, "_you _of all people should not talk of the true nature of such things." He whispered.

"Wha-"

"I cannot tell you…maybe in time…you will learn." He whispered. "I am your mentor Valentine; you can come to me with any problems you have. And as your mentor I am telling you _never, _to talk outside of your history lessons about this."

"I know of you." She said suddenly, "I know of your works; you were imprisoned because you talked and wrote so passionately about the uprising but then the government let you go." Valentine shrugged off his hand, "tell me the truth then; what was the rebellion? Why should _I, of all people, _not ask about it?" He shook his head and signaled for her to sit in front of his desk. He went to sit behind it and as Valentine glanced down she could see the scribbling of blueprints to some building Ludwig gathered these up quickly.

"Forgive me…leaving my work out like that!" He chuckled again but became nervous under her stare. "Firstly," he sat down, "tell me what you know."

"The Monarchy; the Dahne Dynasty, ruled over our kingdom. They did so well, their feudal system was envied by many other kingdoms. But a rebellion threatened them with civil war if they did not meet their demands. The leader was called the Knight of darkness, he was-"

"_She _was." Valentine's eyes widened.

"_She?!" _The violet eyed girl gasped and the man signaled for her to carry on. "They killed every member of the royal family but then they were, themselves, destroyed by another group. The kingdom turned to chaos, no one knew what to do, who to trust. So a government was set up; and soon order was restored." She sat back and could tell he was impressed.

"You know a great deal…basic information is good." He said it as though he was marking her. "But it seems the government has educated you well; you know nothing of the truth." He sighed and got a pipe out of his desk; he lit it and sat back. "The Monarchy…were bureaucratic bastards." He puffed happily on his pipe; she could see the nervousness leave him as he began to gain more passion in his speech. "And the uprising was lead by a woman whose name I dared not utter-"

"But why-" he held up a hand to stop her.

"I will tell you the truth; but only what I am allowed to tell you." He puffed on his pipe again. "This woman knew how a country should be led; she had the right ideas, knew what to do and how to do it. So she went against them…fought and what not. But she was deceived. The man she loved…went against her." Valentine lowered her gaze; she had had enough of love. "He killed her…took the position of "King" though people have chosen to refer to him as head of the government rather than a monarchy."

"What's the point of telling me this?!" Valentine shouted, "this won't help me!"

"Well I'm sorry Miss Valentine!" He banged a fist down on the table. "All I can tell you is that the Knight of Darkness; as you so call her was right. The rebellion was the best thing to ever happen! But that all went to waste…because she fell in love." He saw the look on Valentine's face. "You do not believe love can cause a downfall?" he chuckled. "Here, read this…but only by moonlight!" he handed her a book.

"_The Dynasty Delusion?" _She read the title, "you wrote this!" She saw his name against the ivory paper.

"_That, _is the reason I was imprisoned. So take my warning; read it by moonlight, do we understand one another?" Valentine nodded, the bell rang. "Why it's lunch!" he said happily and stood up. "You best get off to eat something; you'll need energy." He smiled at her as she held up a hand in thanks, grabbed her bag, stuffed the book into it and left the room. His smile faded as a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"How is she?" A soft voice travelled to Ludwig.

"Nothing like her mother." He replied, no smile played on the jolly man's face.

"Good." The figure faded into darkness.

* * *

_Ember quote: "Remember nothing but faces, forget nothing but lies, just live to the extreme, and love your beaver buddy"_

_Sorry Guys, couldn't stop the beaver remark, really ruined the moment there... RAGS!_

_Ember & Valentine_


End file.
